The Path to 1864
by C.Lmichel
Summary: Damon died when Tyler bit him. Elena is devastated, she begs Bonnie to send her back in time so she can save him. Bonnie searches for away of helping her friend. During her research she finds a prophecy one that includes, Elena and Damon and the year 1864. All characters and many themes belong to the CW and Julie Plec
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review this is a new story of mine. It came to me today in the car haha. I can't stay away from writing. This should be about a 20 chapter story sorry for the short first chapter I promise longer ones in future. Clm18**

Chapter 1

Elena and Jeremy set up the picnic, it was nice to get back to some sort of normality, since Aunt Jenna's death.

Elena sighed as she saw Stefan, "Stefan I thought we agreed, Jer and I could have one day?"

"I know and I meant it but I had to tell you," Stefan sighed, tears were threatening in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked concerned for her boyfriend.

"Its Damon, the other night when he was with Caroline and Tyler, Tyler transformed he went for Caroline. Damon intervened he was bitten Elena." Stefan choked out, emotion burned in his voice.

"Oh my god is he…" Elena couldn't finish the sentence, they had just buried Jenna, now this.

"Yeah, there's not much time left, Elena if there's anything you want to tell him…" Stefan choked up again.

"Today he came to the house, he tried to apologize oh god Stefan…" Elena said as she broke into tears.

The rest of the day moved by slowly, Damon was laying in the basement of the boarding house. After an intercepted attempt at suicide, Stefan had shoved him in one of the cells.

Damon groaned in pain, the werewolf venom was spreading quickly.

Elena walked down the stairs to the boarding house cellar.

"Damon?" she whispered as she got to the cell, he looked so broken, 'this isn't right' she thought to herself as she opened the cell door. She knew Stefan told her to keep him in there that he could be dangerous.

"Elena… you shouldn't be here." He said in between coughs. Blood soaked his hand.

"Shh… its okay come on let's get you upstairs were its more comfortable." She said as she slowly helped him off the dirty ground.

Damon cringed as they ascended the stairs. When they got to his bedroom Elena helped him out of his dirty clothes, he stood there in nothing but his boxers. He looks so childlike.

"You getting me naked looked so much better in my dreams," he laughed painfully.

"Well I am glad you still have your humor." Elena choked back tears, as she helped him get into his bed, he was boiling hot.

"Damon I am going to go and get a cool cloth you stay here okay." She said going to the attached bathroom.

Damon just smiled, where would he go he could barely move, the pain was so intense.

When she got back he had gotten worse. Sweat was pooling off his body. "Elena!" he cried out.

"Hey, hey I am right here. Your okay." She said patting the cool cloth on his head.

"You shouldn't be here, I could hurt you." He whined.

"Hush, I am not going anywhere you got it. I am here until the very end." She said as she felt tears welling in her eyes, she still couldn't believe that he was dying.

"I am so sorry, for everything, I have done so many things to hurt you." Damon moaned, the pain was getting worse he could feel the poison getting closer to his heart.

"Shh, its okay, I forgive you." Elena said, tears slipping down her face.

"Hey, it's okay, I deserve to die, I have made so many choices that have gotten me here. But if I didn't make those choices, I would have never met you. I love you." Damon groaned.

"I know, I know." Elena said, deep down she wanted to tell him she loved him too.

"I wish you could have met me in 1864, you would have liked me," Damon said, his eyes closing, all the energy in his body was leaving him.

"I like you now, just the way you are," Elena cried, putting her lips to his, the kiss was small but full of emotion.

"Thank you," he sighed, knowing that it was her way of saying goodbye. He could feel the venom hitting his heart. He only had moments left.

"Tell Stefan I am sorry, that I love him, please." Damon moaned out, he could feel the breath in his dead lungs leaving him, he could feel the burning of the venom numbing his heart.

Elena cried, as she felt his body go limp in her arms.

"No, no, no. Come back please. I love you." She cried, into his chest. She saw the dark veins come over his body.

"AHHH please god." Emotion wracked her body.

Stefan walked into the boarding house, he was ready to go and talk to Damon one more time. He had been searching all day for a cure, there was none that existed.

As he walked into the foyer he heard the cries of distress. He sped upstairs, his brothers bedroom door was ajar. He heard Elena's cries, he was too late.

He walked in the room, he had not expected to see what he did. Damon lay on the bed, covers covering him up to his upper chest. Elena was draped over him, she was shaking, Stefan could smell the salty smell of tears. He noticed his brothers body was covered in the dark veins of death.

Stefan fell to the floor, it felt like he himself had been staked. He struggled deeply to keep his humanity on.

They all stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Stefan finally stood up and went over to Elena, prying her away.

"No Stefan please, I can't leave him here like this." She cried.

"Elena please, we will burry him, he needs to be buried Elena." Stefan said pulling her into a hug.

"No, it's not fair, I never got to tell him," Elena felt guilt in her voice.

"I know Elena, I know you love him," Stefan choked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can not express enough the amazing support I have been getting these past weeks. I never thought that my writing would inspire people or that I would have followers. Please keep reviewing I am so pleased to hear from you. Thank you so much for your support. I enjoy every minute of writing these stories, I spend hours every day reading fanfics, trying to see what has been done and what hasn't been yet. I can't wait for you all to read this chapter, I am in love with time travel fics and thought that writing my own would take the edge off of my obsession. Haha it hasn't helped I am now even more obsessed. More chapters to come! Also if you haven't already please check out my other stories especially the first installment of the It will Always be you Trilogy. As always Read and Review CLM18**

Chapter 2

It had been three days since they buried him. Elena sat in her room, alone. The only sound that could be heard was the humming of the lights.

Inside and out she was numb. No matter what he had done, she could never hate him. No matter how bad he had been, she would always forgive him. But now, its too late. He will never know that she loved him.

Stefan had tried to console her, but no matter what he said or did, nothing seemed to fill the void. The Damon sized void.

It was on this third day that Bonnie came, her usual bouncy positive, fun loving self; was masked with sadness and despair. Even when Elena's parents died Bonnie had never seen her friend look so lost.

"Elena?" Bonnie said poking her head into the room. The room smelled stale, like nobody had moved in days. Elena was lay still, she was wearing the same clothes she had the day of the memorial. She was clutching Damon's famous leather jacket in her arms. Bonnie could tell Elena hadn't been eating, she looked like a hollow shell.

"Oh, Elena." Bonnie said opening the dark blinds of the room and opening a much-needed window.

Elena's eyes were more bloodshot than Bonnie had ever seen before, "Elena, honey, you need to eat, and we need to get you out of these clothes." Bonnie said slowly trying to pry the jacket from Elena's hands.

"No, no please Bonnie its all I have of him, when I hold it, I feel safe." Elena whimpered.

"Shh, it will only be for a minute come on Elena, we need to get you cleaned up." The mocha girl softly said, as she lovingly helped Elena out of her clothes.

Bonnie gasped, even though it had only been three days since the memorial it had been almost a week since Damon died. Elena's body looked like a skeleton, slowly deteriorating.

"Elena when did you last eat?" Bonnie was terrified for her friend.

"I don't remember." Elena mumbled. The truth was she hadn't eaten since that day, the thought of food made her sick, the thought of doing anything that could keep her alive was pointless.

"Oh El, come on let's get you all cleaned up and then we will get you some food okay?" Bonnie smiled weakly, as she poured Elena a much-needed bath.

"What is the point Bonnie?" Elena sighed, as she slipped into the water.

"Elena, please think of Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline and me. Please we love you, we are here for you." Bonnie said, taking a pouf, and soaking it with soap, rubbing the abrasive material against Elena's skin.

"Bonnie, every time I let it sink in, for just a moment. I feel like I am going to die." Elena sobbed.

"Elena, I realize that you feel like you failed him. That because you didn't get to tell him the truth, but he died knowing you cared Elena." Bonnie sighed, rinsing the soap off of her friends back.

"What does that say about me? I am no better than Kathrine! Stefan won't even look at me anymore Bonnie." Elena's sobs became louder, as Bonnie washed her matted hair.

"You're nothing like Kathrine, Elena, and Stefan is grieving. He just lost his brother." Bonnie softly said, rinsing the shampoo out of Elena's hair, and lathering it with conditioner.

"I know… I know. I just wish I could understand why I feel this way. It feels like every molecule in my body is dying. Like somehow my soul was connected with Damon's and now that he is gone, I feel like I am dying Bonnie." Elena began to cry again, her tears washed away as Bonnie rinsed the conditioner from her hair.

Bonnie sat in wonder, it is possible for soul connections she had read about it in Emily's grimoire. But if this is the case, Elena did not have much time left.

"How long have you felt this way Elena? The connection?" Bonnie questioned, helping her friend into a plush towel.

"For a while I suppose, I thought it was just him getting under my skin. You know a crush, someone I could never have. But it just kept getting stronger, ever since we went to Georgia." Elena sniffled, the soft towel felt good on her raw skin. "Then after what happened with Kathrine, the kiss, then Damon breaking Jeremy's neck. I thought that it had gone away, that everything I felt blooming had died. But then when I saw him laying there… Oh Bonnie, it was horrible. He looked so vulnerable, so innocent. It broke every part of my heart to sit there and watch him wither in pain. Knowing he thought that… that I didn't love him." Elena broke down. Bonnie held her as they slowly lowered to the floor.

Bonnie was seriously concerned for Elena's health, she knew that something had to be done.

"Elena, I think there is a way I can get him back." Bonnie said, a lightbulb had gone off in her brain. Nights earlier she had come across a time travel spell, one that could send you back a few weeks, maybe even months. But it would buy Elena enough time to tell Damon how she felt, to change or at least warn him of what is to come.

Elena looked up at her friend, her warm brown eyes staring up at equally warm brown eyes.

"Bonnie please, don't give me false hope." Elena begged.

"No, I would never do that Elena. I have to look into some things first, to make sure that I have all the ingredients, and that I know the words. But I can send you back, back as far as possibly a few months." Bonnie said pulling Elena into a hug.

"If there is anyway we can save him, we have to try Bonnie." Elena moaned, her own life depended on it, there was only so much pain and hurt she could take.

After finally getting Elena to eat, changing the bedsheets, and helping her friend to settle back to sleep, Bonnie got back to research.

She found the spell she came across days before, she skimmed it again, noticing this time there was a note at the bottom of the page.

 _Dearest Bonnie,_

 _I realize that this will be shocking, as I have never messaged you before in this manner. But I feel it a necessity to communicate to you now. I am aware in the future; Master Damon Salvatore has died. It came to me in a dream, a most horrific dream. This spell is not the one you require, for the spell you need must go much further than a few weeks or even months._

 _Master Damon and Master Stefan were never intended to be creatures of the night. Nor was your Miss Elena ever intended to be born, not in the year she was that is. Nature calls for balance dear Bonnie. The spell I am about to depict to you must be done on the night when the moon is at full wax. I hope that you have enough magic to preform this spell._

 _Master Damon and Miss Elena must meet, here in 1864, before Miss Kathrine gets to them. She must kill Miss Kathrine. There is much more she must do, but I will have to explain to her when she gets here. It is imperative that you act quickly, as I fear that Miss Elena will die soon if you do not. You must explain to her that she will no longer exist in the future. She was never meant to exist in your time. I will explain to her everything. Please hurry Bonnie._

 _Regards Emily_

Bonnie was shocked as like magic a new spell took the place of the old one. This spell seemed much more complex, however it only required 3 ingredients, Elena and her blood, Stefan's blood and the full moon.

Bonnie looked at the calendar on her phone, the full moon was tonight.

She quickly phoned Stefan, the phone rang and rang. "Damnit Stefan answer." Bonnie growled finally she heard the line pick up.

"Hello?" Stefan mumbled.

"Stefan, I don't have time to explain you need to get to Elena's quickly." Bonnie blurted out.

Stefan sat up in bed his blood ran cold, was Elena dead? He ran as fast as he could from the boarding house to the Gilbert house.

As he got there he saw Bonnie talking to Elena and Jeremy, tears were streaming down both their faces.

"What is going on Bonnie?" Stefan panted.

"We are saying goodbye." Bonnie replied sadly.

Stefan was confused, as he walked into the house, the sky outside was beginning to change from the sunny day, to the nightly haze of evening.

"What is going on?" Stefan asked again.

"We have to send Elena back in time Stefan, Emily has contacted me." Bonnie replied showing Stefan the grimoire. Stefan was confused, he didn't remember Emily ever saying anything about this, should this not have already happened in the past?

"I don't know how she contacted me Stefan, or why it isn't something that should have already happened. Time travel is generally a very grey area. All I know is that if Elena stays in this time she will die." Bonnie said her voice thick with emotion.

"But it says here that she will never exist in the future, in this time? What does that mean?" Stefan asked glancing over at Jeremy.

"She was never meant to exist in this time, or so Emily says, she didn't have time to explain it to me, I trust her." Bonnie exhaled, the daylight was fading fast, there was not much time. "We have to hurry Stefan, there isn't much time until the moon is at full wax."

Stefan nodded, trying hard to mask his confusion. If all of this is true he would wake up tomorrow in his own bed, in 1864, or well the 17-year-old living him would, and he would never remember these years as a vampire. Years that would seize to exist.

"Will she remember me?" he asked Bonnie, coming to the realization that he didn't fully understand what would happen to Elena.

"I don't know Stefan, I only know that Emily is waiting for her." Bonnie replied weakly.

Stefan swallowed thickly. "Okay, but you said she will die if we don't do this?" he muttered.

"Yes, she will Stefan, Elena has a soul connection to Damon, a bond that when severed condemns the other to death." Bonnie grimaced.

"What?" Stefan was shocked.

"I don't know how it happened Stefan, or why I only know the facts, and the facts are that if Elena stays away from Damon for one more day… she is going to die." Bonnie gritted her teeth.

Stefan gasped, fresh tears appearing in his once dry eyes. "We have to do it then." He stated, as they began to prepare for the spell.

Elena hugged Jeremy and Bonnie one last time before she went and stood in the circle of salt.

Bonnie took a knife and sliced Stefan's palm, muttering a chant under her breath. Bonnie then took Elena's palm and moved the blood coated blade over it. The moons light shone over the circle, encompassing it in a pale light. Bonnie began to recite the words of the text:

To the beginning, of which you roam.

Take her back to her home.

From dusk till dawn,

From deer to fawn.

Take her back to her home.

To the beginning of which you roam.

The words fell from Bonnies lips as a static light enrobed Elena's body. Stefan's eyes went wide watching her disappear into nothingness.

Bonnie turned to talk to Stefan, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your support Read and Review as always CLM18**

Chapter 3

Elena felt as if she was being twisted and pulled apart. Her entire body was on fire, as flashes of light surrounded her. There was a bright flash accompanied by a loud hissing noise and then her world went black.

"Miss? Miss?" Elena heard a familiar voice as she began to regain consciousness.

"Hello?" she moaned out, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight.

"Oh, dear Miss, please use my overcoat to cover with, what has happened to you?" the voice called out to her, she looked up it was Damon, a much younger, softer looking Damon. She smiled inwardly, taking the coat he offered her. Glancing down and blushing hot in embarrassment, 'apparently time travel does not include clothing' she noted as she lay on the forest ground, naked.

She remembered what Bonnie told her, if she got to keep her memories to not let anyone know who she was, to pretend she could not remember, but to above all find Emily Bennett; the only person she would be "able" to remember.

"Oh, I am so embarrassed Sir, I have no idea what happened, or who I really am for that matter. I only remember my first name, Elena and the name of someone called Emily Bennett." Elena pretended to not know who she was.

"Oh no need to be embarrassed Miss Elena, this is awful. I will take you to my family home. My father will not find it fit for a young maiden such as yourself to be all alone in the woods in your condition." Damon motioned to her nudeness. "We shall find you some clothing and I will personally find this Miss Bennett you speak of, and how rude of me I am Damon, Damon Salvatore." He replied as he helped her from the ground and proceeded to assist her with walking to the house.

The house that they went to was not the boarding house, but the home that Stefan had once showed her ruins of. It was beautiful, a mansion no less.

"This is your home Mister Salvatore?" Elena gasped reminding herself of the etiquettes of 1864.

"Oh Miss Elena, please call me Damon, Mister Salvatore is my father." Damon smiled warmly, his demeanor was so much different yet so like the Damon she was used to.

Giuseppe Salvatore emerged from the home, "Damon, dear God who is that woman?!" he gasped loudly.

"Father I found her in the woods, she does not remember where she is from, only her first name, Elena." the way her name rolled off his tongue excited Elena, the Damon she knew would do that too, it always made her legs go weak.

"Well, we must get her inside Damon, quickly, the poor thing looks malnourished, call for Marie at once." Giuseppe ushered them inside, the inside of the home was just as marvelous as the out. The floors were made of pure oak, polished to perfection. A colored maid came quickly to Elena's aid.

"Marie, please escort Miss Elena to a room, the poor dear has had an ordeal, she shall stay with us until further notice. Please find her a gown for this evening, there are still quite a few of the late Lady's she may borrow until we can go to town tomorrow." Giuseppe ordered.

"Yes, Master." Marie replied as Giuseppe dismissed her.

Elena followed Marie up a winding flight of stairs. They reached a room with pale violet walls.

"Miss Elena, does this room meet your standards? There are a few more you could choose from." Marie asked.

"No this is perfect thank you." Elena was in awe, the room had a large four poster queen sized bed, the bed was made of solid pine, and stained a dark cherry. The floor was the same as the rest of the house pure oak, the only difference was the thick deer skin rug that was placed beside the bed. There was an adjoined bath, much like Damon's bedroom at the boarding house, except lacking modernized attributes. There was however still a very large clawfoot tub, which Marie was filling.

"Oh, thank you Marie, you didn't have to do that." Elena sighed.

"Oh, miss I must, this is my job." Marie smiled. Elena had forgotten that this was still the time of slavery. She cringed at the thought, 'this doesn't feel right.' She thought to herself, missing Bonnie.

"Well, thank you if its alright I would like to bathe alone." Elena stated as she got into the very warm tub.

"Of course, Miss, I will go and find you some gowns," Marie stated as she went to find something that would fit Elena.

Elena washed as she waited for Marie to return, the soap was much different than what she was used to, it had a very earthy smell, like clay with scents of lavender and vanilla. She found it comforting. When Marie returned she had several gowns in her arms, she lay them on the bed and went to the tub to assist Elena.

"Miss are you alright?" Marie asked.

"Yes, thank you I um, I do need help with my hair." Elena said blushing.

"Oh of course Miss, please don't be embarrassed," Marie smiled as she took Elena's hair in her hands and began to wash it, much like Bonnie had the day before, with the same gentle touch. After it was washed Marie put some sort of oil in it, it smelled much like the soap. Elena felt extremely calm.

When she was done Marie helped Elena out of the tub into a very soft towel. Elena swore it was the softest towel she had ever felt in her life.

"Come please Miss, I have selected a few gowns for you to try, many of the Late Lady's gowns would be much to large on you. You are so frail Miss." Marie said sadly, noting the lack of body mass.

Elena chewed her lip, she had almost forgotten the days prior, seeing Damon again, alive had ignited the fire in her heart again, she wanted to live again. It was then that her stomach suddenly felt extremely empty, it growled in agreement.

"Oh Miss, you sure are famished," Marie startled at the sound of Elena's obvious hunger.

"I do not recall the last time I ate a meal." Elena replied, she truly couldn't remember other than the small portion of food she ate earlier that Bonnie forced her to eat, Elena hadn't eaten in days.

"Well we will get you dressed and go straight down for dinner, it should be ready very shortly." Marie commented, it only took three tries to find the perfect gown, it was blue. It reminded her of her Miss Mystic Falls gown, but it was tighter in the bust, because of the corset. As well the blue was a much darker shade. Her hair was wavy by nature, not curly like Kathrine's but it did have a wave. Marie fixed her hair into a tight French braid. Elena sighed 'well if it is one thing I am going to miss about the 2000's is hair straighteners' she laughed to herself.

When she was ready Marie gasped, "Miss Elena you are a sight to be seen, the Master and his sons will be in awe." She exclaimed.

Elena blushed, she had almost forgotten about Stefan.

Marie escorted her down to the dinning hall. It was once again an extraordinary sight. Instead of oak the floor was lined with white marble. Elena gasped at the beauty.

"Miss Elena, I must say you look remarkable." Giuseppe commented as he reached the head of the table.

Elena blushed, 'well I can see were Damon gets his charm from.' She smiled to herself.

"Please sit," he motioned to a chair beside him, Elena was shocked, that chair was usually assigned for a son of the house.

"Oh, don't worry, you are our guest, my youngest son Stefan will not mind if you sit in his seat." Giuseppe nodded.

"Thank you, Sir." Elena said as a maid pulled the chair for her to sit.

"Miss Elena you are a guest here, please call me Giuseppe." He smiled, his kindness caught Elena off guard, Damon had always talked down about his father.

"Um, okay, thank you Giuseppe." Elena replied awkwardly.

Soon Damon and Stefan came to the table accompanied by their own maid helpers.

Damon was shocked to see Elena, she looked like someone who had walked out of a painting, she was the epitome of perfection.

"Damon my boy, please close your mouth." Giuseppe chuckled.

Damon felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. Stefan also was taken back by Elena's beauty.

"Father?" Stefan motioned to Elena.

"Oh, how rude of me, Miss Elena this is my youngest son Stefan, you have already met my oldest Damon." Giuseppe smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Stefan." Elena smiled, for some reason the feelings she had in the future for Stefan did not seem the same here, now in 1864.

"Stefan, your brother found Miss Elena this morning in the forest. She has had a terrible ordeal, we shouldn't bother her okay?" Giuseppe said firmly.

"Damon, after dinner we must talk." Giuseppe nodded towards his oldest son. Damon's eyes hardened. Elena was confused, 'he looks like he did in 2010, cold.'

After dinner Giuseppe moved the group of them to a living room.

"Please Miss Elena find comfort here, there a several books you are more than welcome to read." Giuseppe said, as he nodded his head towards Damon, signaling to go to the office.

Elena wondered what that was all about, but she did as Giuseppe had suggested and found a book to read.

In the office…

"Father, please I do not want to speak of the confederacy today," Damon sighed, he already knew what his father wanted.

"On the contrary Damon, I have decided to rescind your application." Giuseppe said lighting a cigar.

Damon was shocked, "What?" he choked out.

"I have found a much better use for you," Giuseppe took a long puff of the cigar.

"Which would be what?" Damon bit back, his father never did anything nice.

"Don't expect the worst of me Damon," his father said firmly. "I wish for you to court our new guest. I feel that she is an important person. I want you to find out what you can about her. If she is as I assume a powerful person. I wish for you to marry her." Giuseppe stated as he blew out a puff of smoke.

Damon was amazed, for once he was chosen over Stefan. "What of Stefan father?" Damon asked.

"He is too young to marry Damon, I wish him to work on his medical studies." Giuseppe commented.

"However, you believe I am adequate?" Damon questioned.

"Damon, I realize we have not always gotten along, but you are still my son, my eldest at that. I wish for you to have an heir." His father commented, butting out the cigar. "Miss Elena is a very fine specimen, I believe once we get her healthy again she will breed hearty children."

Damon was disgusted by his father's choice of words but nodded.

"You are dismissed son, please get some rest, you will be escorting Miss Elena to town tomorrow." Giuseppe said dismissing his son.

Emily Bennett sighed in relief observing Giuseppe and Damon in a little crystal. Her slight changes in personalities were working, soon she would be able to meet with Elena to explain just what exactly her role in 1864 really was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really want to thank my reviewers especially amazing Aisha; who has been a constant reviewer. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I know that the chapters are short I apologize for that there is just so much that I want to right per chapter and if I don't cut it off at a certain point I would just blend ideas together haha. So bare with me the next chapter will be longer I promise! Thank you all again. Please Read and Review and don't forget to check out my other stories. I will be working on Please don't leave me, soon I have just lost inspiration for that story right now. CLM18**

Chapter 4

As the first day in 1864 ended, Elena went to her room, Marie assisted her out of her gown, leaving her to just stand there in her underwear. Elena chuckled, 'goodness, look at this underwear.'

"Miss, your sleeping gown?" Marie said as she helped Elena into a sleeping slip. The sleeping gown was made of a light purple silk, it fell loose around her curves.

"Thank you, Marie, goodnight." Elena said as she headed to the bed. The maid nodded as she left the room to her own sleeping quarters.

The sheets were soft, smelling like lavender. Elena let her mind settle, the day had been quite the ordeal. Yesterday she had thought she would never see him again. All this time she had been madly in love with Stefan, yet now being in 1864 the only person she wanted to be with was Damon. It amazed her that her affection to Stefan as a human was not there. If anything, the only connection she felt towards human Stefan was a sisterly one. She wanted to get to know human Damon, before Kathrine corrupted him. He had been right she did like him in 1864.

Damon stood at Elena's door, unsure if he should knock or just walk away, he had, had a nagging feeling the whole day. Something he couldn't shake about the mysterious girl he found in the woods. He pushed his forehead to the door, so many emotions were coming over him. He wanted to make his father happy, all that Damon had ever wanted was to please his father, yet he wanted to make Elena happy as well. He would not just marry her for her "breeding" qualities as his father so nicely put it. He wanted to know her, all of her.

He took a step back from the door, still conflicted in his decisions. He softly knocked, so softly that Elena barely heard it.

She got up from her bed, tip toeing over to the door. It made a small creak as it opened.

"Oh, hello Damon." She said surprised to see him.

"I am sorry I know this is not appropriate, but I had to see you before bed, to wish you a well rest." Damon said blushing.

"It is alright would you like to come in?" she asked, not even bothering with the appropriate standards of the time.

"Miss Elena, I do not think that is appropriate, that may tarnish your image." Damon replied shocked.

"It will do no such thing, come in Damon please, I just wish to speak with you in private." Elena retorted.

'This woman is sure a strange one.' He thought to himself as he walked into the room, he hadn't been in this room since his mother's passing. It was designed for his sister, a sister he never got to meet, as she was taken too soon from this world. Damon felt a wave of sadness enrobe him, he pushed it aside.

"Miss Elena are you alright? Today was quite an ordeal for you, do you still not recall anything?" Damon asked concerned.

"No, I still only remember the name Emily Bennett. I have no idea how I ended up in your woods, or why I was not clothed." Elena said her cheeks getting hot.

"Oh dear, please do not be embarrassed, I did not look at your body. I was merely concerned with your health miss." Damon said his own cheeks glowing red.

"Do you not find me desirable Mister Salvatore?" Elena flirted, 'I don't know what I am doing, he is going to think I am a flake.'

Damon was caught back at her words, "Miss Elena on the contrary I find you ravishing." He stated licking his lips.

Elena gasped, '1864 Salvatore is still such a flirt.' She smirked.

"Well Mister Salvatore, I must say you are rather ravishing yourself." Elena said raising her eyebrows slightly.

Damon felt a lump growing in his throat, he did not want to be to forward, he wanted to get to know this woman.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you would allow me to court you Miss Elena?" Damon stated bluntly.

"I would like that very much Mister Salvatore," Elena smiled, 'I don't know why but I feel so safe with him, much like when we went to Georgia, I wish he could have those memories.' Elena sighed, feeling a small tear coming to her eye.

"Miss Elena, what is wrong have I upset you?" Damon was worried as he noticed Elena's eyes filling with tears.

"No, very much the opposite, I am happy." Elena laughed. Secretly she was missing her Damon, in essence this Damon was Damon, but her Damon was different, more hard. Not that she missed the harshness he had, but she missed the passion, the adventure. She wondered if this Damon also had that fire.

Damon sighed in relief 'this girl is very peculiar.' "I must be getting back to my room Miss Elena. Tomorrow we will go to town and buy you some new dresses, and we will look for this Emily Bennett, okay?" he smiled as he took a hold of her hand and placed a small kiss on the top of it. Elena gasped, it was the same tender kiss he had given her the first time they had met, back in 2010 at the boarding house.

"That sounds wonderful Damon, and please call me Elena, just Elena." Elena smiled as he nodded and left the room.

Damon smiled to himself as he got to his own room, 'This woman will be the death of me. I think I am falling for her.' He sighed as his maid helper Marcel helped him out of his dress clothes and into his sleeping attire.

Emily Bennett watched from the crystal as the lovers drifted off to sleep, 'there is much that needs to be prepared,' she thought looking over an old spell book. The tattered pages revealed an old prophecy. She had to ensure that the two fell in love, so much was at stake. Kathrine must never be allowed to meet the Salvatore brothers, that much Emily knew. But the rest of the details of the prophecy were very vague.

 _By the twentieth hour of the twentieth of May two thousand and eleven, Across the hours of time, a doppelganger must travel. To save the ones she loves. All will be lost if she is to perish, a soul connection made true. To ensure the fate of all the living, the blood of the first born must be taken to where it all began. So, mote it be._

The cryptic nature of the passage put a bad taste in Emily's mouth. The blood of the first born, it was so vague, does that mean Elena's blood or the first child born of her and Damon's love. Based on the dreams she had been having it was the child, yet this passage did not ensure that.

Emily put the book down, rubbing her forefingers over her temples, she had ensured one thing; Elena and Damon had met, they had begun to feel affection towards each other, and Giuseppe's views of Damon had been altered. Now was to meet with Elena to ensure that she stays clear of Kathrine, who should be arriving in three weeks, based upon the visions.

Emily knew Kathrine had to die the visions she got the night that Damon died in the future told her that. An evil was in Kathrine, an evil that even the devil himself wanted to kill. Emily knew that to kill Kathrine would not be enough, she would have to trap the evil within a magical vessel and destroy it. She also knew that it had to been Elena that killed Kathrine.

So much needed to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not posting in a few days, but I have been busy working on this trailer  watch?v=XZMuBuUtDjk&feature=  which is the trailer for The Path to 1864. Once again thank you for your reviews. As always Read and Review CLM18

Chapter 5

Marie came in early to wake Elena, "Good morning Miss, I am sorry it is so early, but Young Master Damon has requested you leave early this morning." The kind woman said gently shaking Elena from her slumber.

Elena moaned as she opened her eyes, her dreams had been filled with many thoughts, first they were nightmares; she watched repeatedly as Damon died in her arms. Then those dreams were replaced with happier ones of Damon in this time taking her on walks in the garden. Lastly, she dreamt about Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan, how much she missed them all. Stefan was still here but it wasn't her Stefan. Elena swallowed hard to rid herself of the sadness she couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry.

"Good morning Marie, I am sorry I did not get a good sleep." Elena groaned as she got out of bed, Marie looked at her empathetically.

"It is all right Miss, let us get you in a gown and down to breakfast." Marie's smile warmed Elena's heart, the softness in her eyes reminded Elena so much of Bonnie.

The dress she chose for the day was a violet purple with little white lace accenting it. Marie fished her hair into a quaint fishtail. When she was ready Elena headed down to the dining hall to meet Damon.

At breakfast, only Elena and Damon were downstairs.

"Where is your brother and father?" Elena asked politely as she reached for an orange from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table.

"It is far to early for them to be awake yet." Damon commented as he ate a piece of toasted bread. "I am sorry I called for you so early, I just thought we should head to town early, it looks like it might storm today." He said stirring his coffee.

"Oh, it is all right it doesn't bother me to be up." She smiled, it was so different to see Damon this way. She was so used to seeing him hard, cold, and cut off from the world.

"Well that is good, because I am really excited to spend as much time as I can with you." He beamed as they got up from the table.

Elena felt so warm in his presence.

Damon called Marcel to drive the carriage to town.

On the way to town…

"What is your favorite color Elena?" Damon inquired.

"Um, blue I like blue." Elena replied, she was caught up in all the sights and sounds. So much was different in this era. The sound of the horses foots clapping on the stones beneath them made her sleepy, their rhythmic melody was mesmerizing.

"Blue is a very pretty color on you." Damon smirked.

Elena blushed, she didn't want to tell him that it was her favorite because she loved his eyes. His eyes were like sparkling turquoise orbs, they sucked you in like the ocean.

"What of you Damon? What is your favorite color?" Elena asked back, wondering if 1864 Damon had the same affection for black and red as his future counterpart.

"Hmm, that is rather difficult to pick, I suppose it is whatever you are wearing dear Elena, so it would be purple today." Damon said raising his eyebrow in his signature fashion.

Elena's blush deepened, 'He is such a charmer.'

When they reached town, they walked down the street to a few shops, Damon bought Elena many dresses in various colors and designs, he bought her shoes and some trinkets also. Elena felt bad taking all these gifts from him.

As they filled the carriage with the packages a dark-skinned woman stopped them.

"Hello Miss." The woman said to Elena, Elena felt as if she knew this woman, something about her was very familiar.

"Um, Hello?" Elena replied, Damon looked at the woman with skeptical eyes.

"Elena you must come with me, there is much we have to talk about." The woman said.

"How do you know her name? How dare you speak to her like that." Damon stated shocked at the informality of the woman.

"I am sorry, I meant no harm Master Salvatore." The woman replied.

"Emily?" Elena asked awestruck.

Damon felt his foot reaching his mouth, "Oh my I am sorry Miss Bennett I did not know it was you." Damon replied trying to catch is mistake.

"It is all right Master Salvatore. Miss Elena and yourself must come with me, there is so much we need to discuss." Emily stated pulling Elena with her. Damon was confused. He called out to Marcel.

"Marcel, please wait by the carriage there is something I must attend to before we go home." He said as Emily pulled them through a maze of people.

They found themselves at a small home at the end of the street.

As they entered the home they were met with an overpowering smell of incense. Emily directed them to a room at the back of the house. The room was filled with books, candles and scrolls. Elena was amazed, 'Bonnie would love this.' She thought to herself.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Bennett?" Damon said shocked by the paraphernalia surrounding them.

"I am sorry Master Salvatore for being so secretive." Emily said as she poured them tea. "But I assure you it is for a good reason."

"Emily, what am I supposed to do?" Elena asked as she blew on her tea, Damon gave a confused look.

"Well Elena, I think the best thing is to tell the truth of the situation. The only way to assure history does not repeat is to be foremost." Emily responded nodding her head at Damon, who was sitting clasping his tea cup so tightly his knuckles were white.

"What is this woman talking of Elena?" he asked his eyes getting heated.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Damon," Elena sighed.

"Please explain," Damon said feeling his jaw clench.

"I know who I am, where I am from, and I already know you." Elena replied.

"What?" Damon said completely confused.

"I came here yesterday through a spell, from the year 2011." Elena explained taking a deep breath.

"Did you escape the insane asylum? Oh no that is why you had no clothes isn't it?" Damon stammered terrified.

"No, no I didn't please Damon you have to believe me. I came here because, oh Emily how do I explain this without him thinking I am crazy?!" Elena pleaded with the witch.

"I had expected this Elena, that is why we are drinking this tea," Emily said, Damon's eyes went wide as he dropped his near empty tea cup.

"What is in the tea? Are you going to kill me?" he asked shaking.

"No, no. It is merely a truth tonic, please try and be open minded with this Damon," Emily explained.

"A truth tonic? What are you?" Damon asked clearly disturbed.

"I am a witch Master Salvatore," Emily calmly stated, grabbing her crystal.

"This is insane you are insane," Damon said getting up to leave.

Emily lifted her hands and the door slammed and locked itself. Damon looked up with terror in his eyes.

"Master Salvatore! You must not leave, this is vital you know the truth!" Emily bellowed.

"Okay…" he gulped as he sat back down.

"Right, well now I want you to take this crystal, it will show you your future if you so see not to listen." Emily threatened passing Damon the crystal.

Instantly his mind went blank, he was sucked into a dimension.

He watched himself attending the civil war, coming back, and being seduced by a woman named Kathrine. This woman looked identical to Elena, she walked him to the forest and gave him her blood. Damon watched as Kathrine's face distorted and she told him of vampires. The time skipped, and he saw himself and Stefan get shot, he died. Damon gasped, a little time later his dead body rose again, Stefan came back and fed him a woman. Damon was disgusted as he watched himself go decades killing innocent people. Then the crystal took him to Mystic Falls 2011. He saw Elena, watched her, watched Stefan, and then he saw how he died again.

He got sucked back out of the crystal, tears were streaming down his eyes.

"What was that?" he finally asked.

"That young man is your future, or what it was before." Emily replied.

"That is why I am here Damon." Elena said softly.

"I die… I become a… a monster." He couldn't breathe.

"No, no it can change, if you help us, all of that will change." Emily said calmly.

"But this Kathrine, who is she, why does she look like Elena?" Damon asked confused.

"Kathrine is a very evil spirit, she was never meant to be, she is the dark, while Elena is the light. Both Elena and Kathrine are what they call the doppelganger. A mystical creature created by nature to create balance after a jealous lover cursed her ex-lover and his partner. I know that all of this is too much to take in at this time. But I must show you the prophecy, there is many things that must be completed soon, the fate of yourselves and possibly the entire human race counts on it." Emily said putting her tea down and reaching for the old book.

Damon and Elena read the passage, Elena gasped.

"Emily what does this mean? Blood of the first born?" Elena felt extremely ill.

"Mmm, yes that. Well it would appear that to save yourselves and all of us. You must conceive a child, within the year." Emily said bluntly.

Damon felt his jaw drop. "What do I exactly have to do with this prophecy?" he finally asked.

"Damon, the soul connection that Elena has… it is to you." Emily replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope that you are all enjoying the story so far, I think that it is going to be quite long, I am not sure yet. But I do know that there is more to come! Please Read and Review! CLM18**

Chapter 6

Damon took a sharp breath in, processing the information he had just been given.

"I realize this is a shock Master Damon, but it is very important that we move forward. We must go back to your home I need to speak with your father." Emily stated as she began to pack.

"What does my father have to do with any of this?" Damon retorted, clearly angered.

"Your father has a lot to do with this. The more people we have on our side the better, and your father being the head of the town council and leader in eradicating vampires, he is exactly who we need." Emily explained, Elena gasped.

"What? My father he knows about you? About the vampires?" Damon asked confused, 'how could father have known all about this stuff and never said anything?' he thought to himself.

"Your father is a very influential man Master Salvatore, he knows a lot of people and is an asset to this town." Emily responded quickly, when she was packed she nodded to the pair that it was time to go.

"I am sorry Damon," Elena whispered. Damon just stared blankly, in a matter of mere minutes his entire life had changed. Once again, he was not given a choice, fate had decided things for him.

"Don't be its not your fault" he finally replied as they reached the carriage.

The sun was beginning to set by the time they reached the manor. Giuseppe was waiting at the door clearly distraught.

"Get in the house now!" he bellowed at his eldest son.

"I am sorry we are late father." Damon tried to reason.

"Do you realize what time it is? What have you been doing all day? This is not acceptable behavior Damon!" his fathers tone was harsh.

"Master Salvatore, I apologize that is my fault." The dark-skinned woman said as she appeared out of the carriage.

"Miss Emily! What on earth are you doing here?" Giuseppe said shocked.

"I believe that we are to have a little problem in the coming weeks, please is there somewhere we can speak in private?" Emily replied as she lifted her bag from the carriage.

"Oh, most definitely please, come with me. Malcom take Miss Elena's things to her room, Elena, Damon please go to the dinning hall and Marie will serve you dinner." Giuseppe said as they all entered the Manor.

In the study….

"You are for sure that this will be the fate of my sons?" Giuseppe said to the witch before him, he felt as if his heart was being pulled from his chest.

"I am most certain Master Salvatore, if we do not preform this ritual with your future grandchild's blood, your son's will be doomed to walk the earth for eternity, just as your wife." Emily replied sadly.

"But what of the other's the ones that are already damned? What of them Emily?" Giuseppe pleaded.

"There is nothing we can do for Lily, what is done is done I am afraid." Emily stated with sadness in her eyes.

"The boys, they must not have the same fate! I knew that Elena was important, as soon as she came," Giuseppe replied, "You are certain it is Damon that needs to fulfil this?" he asked.

"It must be Damon, the only reason that Elena was able to travel through time was because of her connection to him. I have never felt a stronger connection." Emily explained.

"How is it that I will explain the situation to the town? My son is to be betrothed to a nameless woman?" Giuseppe questioned.

"I will fix that, I will create a spell, cast it on the town. Elena will be known as Elena Gilbert, daughter of the late Grayson and Miranda Gilbert; brother and sister- in law of Johnathan Gilbert whom recently passed away suddenly in a carriage crash. They will have been coming from Denver. Your son found Elena in the woods following the crash, she will stay with you as Damon wishes to court her." Emily explained.

"You are able to do all that?" Giuseppe stated his eyes wide.

"Yes, I will do it tonight as the town sleeps." Emily stated.

Giuseppe nodded, "I thank you Miss Bennett. You and your family will forever be protected by a Salvatore as repayment."

"I only wish to return nature to balance Master Salvatore." Emily replied. Giuseppe nodded.

"Have you been able to locate Lily recently?" he asked with sad eyes.

"I am sorry Master Salvatore, she has fallen off my maps. The last I saw her she was headed to Europe, leaving a trail of body's. Your wife is gone, the monster has taken her. I am sorry." Emily said solemnly.

Giuseppe bit his lip to hold back the anguish he felt. He poured himself a glass of bourbon, "Thank you Miss Emily, you may leave now. I will create preparations for Damon to marry Elena and for the heir to be conceived." He said as he escorted her out.

"Malcom please escort Miss Bennett back to town." He conducted, the servant nodded.

"Marie, please gather my son and Miss Elena, and have them meet me in the living area." He commanded.

 _In the dining hall…_

Both Damon and Elena sat in silence, quietly eating. Elena rolled a pea with her fork, repeatedly.

"Please Miss Elena, please just eat the pea." Damon said annoyed.

"Oh, I am sorry." Elena jumped as she was bounced back to reality.

"It is all right, I um... I am sorry for the way I reacted earlier." Damon said taking a sip of water.

"It is I who should be sorry," Elena said looking down. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

"It is okay Elena, it's not your fault, what could you have said?" Damon smiled sadly. 'what could she have said, told me I am going to die, that…' Damon sighed.

"I want to be honest with you, I want to tell you anything, everything." Elena said as she looked up into his oceanic eyes.

"Um, okay, well I guess I do have some questions." Damon said as he put his napkin on his plate, to signal he was finished with his meal.

"Okay, I will answer the best I can." Elena replied.

"In the future, we are friends?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say we are friends." Elena replied.

"But?" Damon asked.

"But, recently something happened, and this is really hard Damon." Elena said tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Oh Miss Elena, I didn't mean to upset you." Damon said rushing to her side.

"No, you didn't, its just so much has happened, you from the future, your not the same as you here." Elena explained. "Time made you very cold, not as caring as you are now. Kathrine she hurt you really bad, it turned you against Stefan, against everyone. You told me you love me, but I was dating Stefan, I didn't want to admit my feelings for you. I didn't want to be Kathrine." Elena said the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Damon stood beside her, his heart beating fast, his blood running cold.

"I didn't want to care about you, but no matter how hard I tried to push the feelings out, they just kept coming back. You took me on a road trip to Georgia, you showed me that life doesn't always have to be hard. We had fun, but when we got back, so many things happened, so many people got hurt. When you tried to tell me how you felt, I pushed you away, so you snapped my brothers neck." Elena sighed, Damon had taken a seat. Hearing all of the things his future self would do was breaking his heart.

"Do you want me to continue?" she asked.

"Please, I want to know my fate." Damon said looking deep in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Jeremy had a special ring that keeps him safe, so you didn't kill him. But you didn't know that, in the future you are very impulsive, you do things you don't mean a lot. You begged for my forgiveness, but I told you that you had lost me forever. 'at this point Elena let out a sob' sorry, its just really hard to tell you this." Damon grabbed her hand in support.

"After I told you that, you left. But I didn't know, I didn't know that you were trying to say goodbye. Vampires only die one of three ways, getting staked in the heart, the heart being removed or by cutting off their heads. We didn't know until a month ago that they can also die from a werewolf bite. You have a friend in the future named Rose, she got bit, and she died. When an evil vampire named Klaus came to kill me, he took two of my best friends Caroline and Tyler, he needed them for a ritual that I was needed for. You went to save them for me, and Tyler he is a werewolf, he transformed and bit you." Elena was bawling at this point, Damon was shocked, everything he had seen in the crystal was coming back to him.

"He bit you, and when you came to me for forgiveness you were dying. Stefan came and told me, I couldn't believe it, I thought I had time, time to move on, time to hate you, to try and forgive you. But I didn't, I stayed with you, and when you took your last breath it felt like I had taken mine." Elena wiped her burning eyes. Damon was shaking.

"You told me you loved me when you were dying, told me that you were so sorry. That if you could do it over again you would but you wouldn't change being a vampire. That if you hadn't been a vampire, you wouldn't have met me. You told me I would have liked you better in 1864. 'Elena laughed' but the truth is I think that I like you anyway, you here now or you then. I wanted to tell you that I loved you, but by the time I went to. You had… you…" Elena couldn't finish her sentence, remembering his lifeless body was causing her to feel sick.

"Its okay, please, I am sorry I made you tell me." Damon said as he pulled her into a tight hug. His mind was racing with information.

"I am not sorry, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I really want to get to know you Damon, this you." Elena said pulling away from the hug.

"As I want to get to know you Miss Elena." Damon said softly caressing Elena's cheek with his rough hand.

Elena smiled sweetly, "Miss Elena, can I kiss you?" Damon asked innocently. Elena nodded.

As their lips met there was a fire, passion. A feeling Elena had never in her entire life felt before. The kiss was at first sweet and soft, but it quickly turned fevered. Damon's hands laced in Elena's hair, pulling her closer to him. When they finally broke apart they just looked deep within each other's eyes, it was as if suddenly Damon was being swept into a current his whole body was being overtaken. His heart beat was going crazy, just then his world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Damon woke up it was dark, he looked around the room confused. The darkness made everything in the room invisible. 'What the hell? This isn't my room?' he thought to himself. His head was throbbing, it felt similar to a really bad hangover. He sat up in the bed, suddenly realizing exactly where he was. The four-poster bed felt exactly as it had over 150 years ago. The soft glow of a candle burned came to the door, a man walked in his room.

"Son? Are you okay? You took quite a tumble out there," Giuseppe asked genuinely concerned.

'Son? Dad? What the fuck? I am in hell, I knew I would go to hell. I am in hell. Oh god this has to be hell.' Damon thought to himself, extremely disoriented.

"I think so father," he replied his voice raspy, 'why is he so nice?'

"Good, then get dressed and meet Elena and I in the grand hall." His father said as he left the room.

'Elena!?' he thought perplexed.

Malcom came and helped him find an appropriate outfit. Once he was dressed he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was back to its curly unruly self, no special hair products here. He sighed, if this was hell there could be a better place for it. Damon felt like he was in a daze as he descended the stairs of the old manor. Stairs creaking in all the usual places. The smell was just as it used to be, it felt like home.

'This is just freaky, the house is exactly like I remember, it must be my mind creating this hell. Why is Elena here? As punishment?' he was so disoriented as he got to the Grand hall.

"Damon come and sit, there is much that needs to be addressed. As you both already know there is a very important prophecy that needs to be fulfilled. Emily has informed me that you both need to be betrothed by the next new moon, this would ensure that an heir would be conceived within the proper time. The new moon so happens to be this next Friday. Therefore, we must get on preparations. From now on Elena you must go by Elena Gilbert, your story is that your parents perished in a carriage crash and Damon found you, you have become smitten and therefore since you are an orphan we have taken you in and you are wedding my son." Giuseppe stated taking a long puff of his cigar. "There shall be no questions, I will leave you both to discuss." He said as he got up and left to his study.

Damon sat absolutely in awe, 'if this is hell? What is heaven like? Because I walked into the best moment of my life.' He smiled.

"Um, do you want to go for a walk, I realize that this is a lot to take in." Elena said noticing Damon's look.

"Uh, yeah let's go to the garden." He said reaching for her hand. Elena smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand as he led them out to the garden.

Familiar sights and sounds enveloped his senses. His human senses, it felt so different being human again, another thing he was attributing to this "hell" dimension.

"I am really sorry about dropping all that information about your future self on you. I hope your okay, I was worried when you passed out." Elena said staring at the ground.

'Future self? Passed out?' Damon looked at her confused.

"I just, I don't know I thought it would help you understand more why I didn't tell you the truth at first. I didn't want to freak you out," Elena sighed as they sat down on a bench.

"Elena? How are you here? I mean I know that this is all in my mind this hell dimension, its just you seem so real?" Damon asked taking his hand and stroking her cheek softly.

"Hell dimension? What are you talking about? I told you I came here after you died in the future. I guess Bonnie said I was connected to you with my soul, and when you died it was killing me. That and she found Emily's prophecy." Elena explained again.

"What? Sabrina said we are connected by our souls? What does that even mean?" Damon said running his hands through his hair.

"What did you call Bonnie?" Elena asked her eyes wide.

"Sabrina, you know witchy. Come on El, you know I always call Bonnie that, and Care is Blondie or Vampire Barbie?" Damon said clearly confused why Elena would be shocked at his nicknames.

"How do you know that I never told you about Caroline or about Bonnie?" Elena felt her heart racing.

"Elena? This is my mind, my hell remember." Damon stated.

"Damon this isn't hell, this is 1864, when you died I came here Bonnie sent me back here." Elena said again.

Damon suddenly felt sick. "Wait your telling me that I am really here, you are really here? No, no that doesn't make sense. I just, you were just. No!" Damon stood up abruptly pacing back and forth.

"What is this all about your scaring me, did all the memories from the crystal, are they messing up with your mind? Did you hit your head when you passed out?" Elena got up and took a hold of his arm.

"No! you don't understand. Elena I am me, like 2011 me." Damon said shaking.

"That's impossible Damon you died, your mind is just jumbled up." Elena said trying to calm him down.

"No! ask me something only 2011 me would know, please anything." He pleaded her.

"Um okay, I mean I don't think you got all your memories in the crystal so… um okay where did you put the moonstone and who stole it?" Elena asked feeling proud of her question, this would prove that Damon's mind was just jumbled up.

"Elena you could have tried harder than that, I put it in the soap dish, Kathrine stole it." He said lifting his eyebrow.

"Oh my god, it's you, its really you!" Elena squealed as she grabbed him into a bone crushing hug. She looked up into his eyes, she noticed the hardness, the Damon- ness, the Damon she knew, that she loved. She reached up, all the way on her tip toes and closed the distance between them. Taking his lips into hers in a mind-blowing kiss. Damon was caught off guard he couldn't believe that Elena was kissing him. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Realizing that he was human and so was she he pulled back as they took much needed air.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

"I am so sorry, I didn't tell you..." Elena broke down into tears. Damon pulled her into a hug.

"Didn't tell me what babe? You're okay I am here, its okay." He said petting her hair.

"When you died, oh god, I wanted to tell you I love you too." She said between sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews Please keep reviewing. I love to hear from you all. Warning! This chapter contains a Lemon you have been warned, viewer desertion is advised. Thank you all once again Read and Review! CLM18**

Chapter 8

'She loves me? Oh my god she loves me!' Damon felt like he was on cloud nine.

"You what? Please say it again." He begged.

"I love you Damon," she smiled through the tears.

"I love you so much Elena, I thought I would never see you again." He said as he picked her off the ground and twirled her around. She laughed sweetly, as he set her back down and hugged her again.

"You get a chance to start over Damon, when I kissed you before you passed out, your soul must have connected back with your human body, we have to ask Emily about it when we see her next!" Elena said.

"I don't care how it happened I am just so glad I am here. Okay so fill me in, I don't have my past memories yet, must be some sort of side effect, what is this prophecy?" he asked seriously.

"Basically, we have to kill Kathrine, and apparently have a baby its key to saving the world." Elena said bluntly.

"Did you say baby? As in we have to make a baby?" Damon said his eyebrows cocking and he flashed his signature smirk.

Elena punched him lightly in the shoulder "Get your mind out of the gutter this is serious, I thought we would have time you know, for you to as your 1864 self said "court" me, but it looks like we are heading into a shot gun wedding." Elena blushed.

"Hmmm, well a shot gun wedding is usually because the bride to be is knocked up, I say we skip right to the baby making part. Make it all authentic don't you think? Leave your door unlocked I'll come tonight, what room are you in?" he flirted.

"Damon! I am in the purple one, but we are not having sex!" Elena stammered, trying hard to ignore the burning desire building in her loins.

"Sure, okay well I am still coming to your room tonight, so we can "cuddle" then," he winked at her as they walked back into the house.

Elena's blush deepened as they walked into the house.

"So, a thing that's nagging at me, why is Pop's being so nice?" Damon said clearly confused by his father's behavior.

"I don't know maybe that is something that you should be asking him." Elena mentioned taking a seat on a plush chair.

"Yeah, maybe I will." He said dropping down onto a couch.

"Are you going to tell him that your you know, "you"?" she asked intrigued.

"Hmm, probably not a good idea, don't want to give the guy a heart attack, now do we?" he laughed, wondering to himself how he was going to keep it a secret. Sure, he was born in the 1800's but did he remember how to live in the 1800's.

Stefan walked into the parlor.

"Damon, Miss Elena. How was your day in town? Father said you got back late, I hope that you didn't meet bad weather." Stefan said sweetly.

Damon was confused, so Elena answered.

"Town was lovely Master Stefan, I found many dresses and shoes, your brother was very kind to take me." Elena smiled at Stefan.

"That is wonderful Miss Elena, please call me Stefan. Damon do you have a minute? I need your advice on a matter. Good night Miss Elena." Stefan said as he ushered his brother to come with him.

"Good evening Elena, I will talk with you later perhaps." Damon said winking at her, Stefan didn't notice the wink as he pushed his brother with him to another room.

"Stefan what on earth is this about?" Damon said as his brother looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"I did a terrible thing Damon, a most terrible thing." Stefan said pacing back and forth.

"What are you talking about?" Damon said completely confused, he didn't remember ever having this conversation.

"Read this letter, just read it I can't bare to say the words." Stefan said passing the letter to Damon.

 _Dearest Stefan,_

 _I am sorry I have not gotten in contact sooner, I wanted so to see you again. I am coming back to Mystic Falls soon. I have never stopped thinking about you. There is so much I want to tell you, need to tell you. I fear that it would be best to tell you this in person but if something happens I couldn't bare you not knowing. I carried your child Stefan, after our love making I became pregnant. We have a son, he is the most beautiful boy, his name is Joseph I am so excited for you to meet him. I hope that you will have us, I am so sorry._

 _Love Valarie._

Damon's eyes were wide, Stefan had a son? Stefan wasn't a virgin?

"Oh, um well that is a lot to take in." Damon said pouring himself a bourbon.

"Damey what do I do? Oh god father will kill me!" Stefan pulled his hair.

"Now, now no need to mess up your hero hair." Damon said immediately biting his lip, 'shit! I need to talk all 1864 like,' "I mean um just calm down little brother, father will be mad, but certainly he will not kill you." Damon tried to fix his mistake, 'yet anyway he won't kill you yet.' Damon cringed, if Elena is in this time, what will Kathrine do when she comes, so much was still so unknown to him.

"Oh brother, I am so scared, I am only 17, I want to be a doctor, I can not be a father!" Stefan's eyes welled with tears. It hurt Damon to see his brother so worked up, the hatred he once felt for Stefan had all but disappeared.

"Oh Stef, come here." Damon said pulling his younger brother into a hug, "Everything will work out, you'll see, now you get to bed now, we will tell father about this tomorrow." Damon said soothing his brother's hair and placing an innocent kiss on his forehead; just as he had done when Stefan was a boy. Stefan just nodded as he wiped his eyes and headed to his bedroom.

Damon sighed as he took his drink and sat down in the parlor, Giuseppe was sat waiting for him.

"Stressed are we son?" Giuseppe asked noting the drink in his son's hand.

"You could say that." Damon said coldly as he sat down.

"No need to be snarky with me boy, I realize you have had a rough day. Do you care to talk about it?" Giuseppe asked genuinely concerned.

"Why do you care so much? Since when was I an important factor to you? Just the other day you were forcing my hand to war, now your being all caring?" Damon spat.

"Calm down son, I realize I have not always been there for you, that I have been harsh. I apologize, I thought that we had come to an agreement to be civil, especially after I rescinded your offer to serve?" Giuseppe replied, taking a long drag of a cigar. Damon's eyes went wide.

"You, you what?" Damon stuttered.

"You must have hit your head boy, I told you yesterday I don't wish for you to serve at war, you are needed here. You must wed Miss Gilbert, she must carry your child. I told you she was important. I am so glad I listened to my gut, Miss Bennett explained in detail what your future will be if you do not marry Miss Gilbert. I tell you boy its not a pretty sight. I don't want that future for you Damon, I know we have not always gotten along, but I would never damn you like that. You are my son, my eldest son. After everything we have been through, please accept this apology." Giuseppe said his eyes beginning to water slightly, 'father never cries what on earth is going on?' Damon thought to himself.

"Um this is a lot to take in, I… I will accept your apology but please tell me one thing?" Damon said, chugging his drink.

"Anything son ask me anything." Giuseppe said swallowing his tears.

"Do you hate me because I look like Mom?" Damon asked, he had always wondered this but never got the courage to ask.

"I don't hate you boy, I… Damon the only way that you are going to marry Miss Gilbert is if you know the truth. I must tell it to you now. Your mother isn't dead." Giuseppe gritted his teeth, he had never wanted the boys to know the truth, but if he was going to convince Damon that the prophecy was true, he felt it imperative to tell him the truth.

"What are you talking about, of course she is dead. She died in 1858 father, we buried her." Damon said his blood boiling at the notion.

"Damon, she is not dead. She made us believe that, but son your mother is a vampire." Giuseppe prepared himself for his son's reaction.

"No! Don't say things like that, my mother died of consumption in 1858, why would you lie to me like this, so I will marry Elena? I want to marry Elena, I love her. You don't need to tarnish mother like this." Damon said anger rising in his body, his eyes threatening to cry. He jumped to his feet and began to pace.

"My boy calm down, I know that this is a lot to take in, this is a lot I know. Damon, I wish I was lying, I wish for you, for Stefan. But I am not, Emily has been tracking her. She is on her way to Europe. Oh, Damon the monster has taken her over, she is ripping people apart. I am sorry. I am so sorry son." Giuseppe said his voice thick with emotion.

'No, no, this is not happening. Why would she do this, why wouldn't she come home?' Damon shook, his body suddenly freezing with shock.

"She's, she's a ripper? My mom's a ripper?" Damon struggled to come to terms with the information, but it made sense, where would Stefan get those traits from.

"Yes, she is Damon, and I don't want that life for you, or your brother. Emily showed me your future, our future. I don't want that for us. I want to start over. Be the father you need, I love you boys so much. I know I have never showed it, I have been nothing but harsh. But I want to change for you, for Stefan. My son's need me." Giuseppe said as he went over to Damon and pulled him into a hug. Damon was confused he had never once hugged his father, it just didn't feel natural to him. It felt strange and yet it felt right.

He pulled away abruptly. "Right well, um I think that this has been enough emotional growth for one night, don't you father? I shall be heading to bed." Damon said awkwardly. His mind felt like a broken puzzle, so many pieces were not fitting together. His father was acting bizarre, his mother is a vampire, his brother is a father, he is dead but not dead, Elena is here, and they have to get married and have a kid. So many things did not make sense, emotionally Damon felt wrecked, utterly, and completely wrecked. To top it off in this time frame he was human, there was no switch to turn it off, to take away the pain, the confusion.

"Yes son, you are right, good evening Damon." Giuseppe said gathering his composer once again.

"Yeah, goodnight Dad," Damon said as he went up the stairs to his bedroom. It was just as he remembered it, the cherry wood polished to perfection, everything neat and put in place. He sighed at least there was one thing that he could count on, neat and order. Damon was in sense a perfectionist, everything had a place and everything needed to be in that place. He noticed a tie hanging on the wall, it was slightly crooked, he reached over and centered it, putting it right soothed his anxiety. Malcom came into the room.

"Master Damon do you wish for me to run you a bath?" Malcom asked politely.

"Hmmm, yes please Malcom that would be wise." He said as he began to shed his clothes. Once the bath was ready he sunk into the water. The smell of the pine soap was so familiar, just as he had remembered, he had searched for years to get his hands-on a bar of it. He washed his body and dunked into the water and washed his hair, 'I have got to do something about this fucking hair.' He thought to himself as he rinsed it. Malcom came back into the room and handed him a plush towel.

"Thank you, Malcom, please leave me, I would like to be left alone now." Damon said as he excused his servant. Malcom nodded as he headed to his own quarters.

Damon went over to his dresser and got out a pair of pajamas, "I did not miss these, or any of these clothes really." Damon said allowed and cringed looking through his shirts. He was already missing his John Varvato's shirts, all his designer clothes. He slipped the pajama pants on not bothering with the shirt.

When he was sure the rest of the house was at rest he slipped out of his room and headed down the hall to the room Elena was residing in. He tested the door, noting that it was indeed unlocked, he smiled to himself, 'she listened'.

He slipped inside, the soft glow of an oil lamp painted a beautiful picture. Elena lay in her bed her doe eyes closed tightly, he saw the slow rise and fall of her chest. 'poor thing, she's had a hard few days.' He thought as he slipped into the bed beside her. He watched her sleep, he took his hand and gently caressed her cheek, as he had done time and time before. Her eyes began to flutter.

"Damon?" she sleepily mumbled.

"Hey there kitten, sorry I am late. Daddy and I had quite a talk." Damon said sarcastically, he really didn't want to get into it tonight.

"Mmm, are you okay? You sound upset?" Elena asked as she raised herself up on the bed.

"I'll live, we can talk about it tomorrow, kay?" he asked as he looked up at her from his position on the bed. He lay sideways supporting his head with his right arm.

"Yeah that's okay, I am pretty tired anyway." She said as she took a long yawn.

"Oh kitten, I never said we were going to sleep." Damon said seductively, the tone of his voice made Elena's heart beat fast, a twinge of desire burned deep within her.

"Damon, your father, and Stefan. You can't be serious right now, someone might hear us." She said as he began to kiss her neck gently.

"Shhh, just enjoy this. I have wanted to do this for so long. Please Elena don't make me wait." He begged her.

"Oh, Damon…" she moaned as he began to slowly remove her nightie. He un buttoned the first three buttons, leaving her soft and subtle skin exposed. He groaned feeling himself hardening.

As he unbuttoned more he kissed his way down to her navel, he slowly opened the night gown to reveal her naked upper flesh. Elena's first instinct was to cover herself in shame.

"Don't, don't cover. You are beautiful Elena," he sighed as he took her soft fleshy mounds in his hands and molded them. Elena moaned in response.

"Its not like you haven't seen this before." She said sadly, remembering how identical her and Kathrine are.

"Elena, you are not Kathrine, you do not look identical as you seem to think." He said placing hot open-mouthed kisses over her breasts.

"Ahh, Damon, please." She hissed.

"Hmm, like this, this scar Kathrine doesn't have it. Or this cute mole beside your belly button, Kathrine doesn't have that." He commented as he nipped and kissed her neck. "And these eyes, god the love and adoration you show with them Kathrine most definitely does not have them. Stop beating yourself up about Kathrine she isn't worth a hair on your head. Now let's stop this Kathrine stuff. Tonight, is about you and me." He said as he began his nipping and licking down her body again. He reached her most sensitive area, still covered with undergarments he gently stroked the covered centered with his fingers. Elena jumped at the touch, her back arching in response.

Even through the material Damon could feel her wetness. "Oh 'Lena, you are so wet for me.." he groaned his own desire was beginning to hurt, he wiggled himself out of his pants, allowing for her eyes to catch a glimpse of him. She gulped 'oh god he's huge, I mean Stefan was big, but holy shit,' she thought.

"See something you like?" Damon winked as he gently pulled Elena's underwear off.

"Uh, I um…" she blushed hard.

"It's rude to stare Elena," he joked.

"Sorry its just, um I don't think it will, you know…" Elena's blush deepened.

"You don't think it will fit?" he asked, eyebrows high, authenitic Damon Salvatore smirk plastered on his face.

"No, I don't think it will fit." She shyly said.

"Nonesense, we just have to make sure things are wet enough." He chuckled and he decended her body so that his mouth was close to her most sensitive area.

"Damon! What are you doing?" Elena said shocked she had never done anything like this.

"Are you telling me you have never? You know?" he was shocked, 'Saint Stef never? Huh. Well she's in for a treat."

"No…." she mumbled.

"Shh its okay, just lay back this is going to feel really good okay." He said as he began licking and sucking the sensitive sink.

Elena and never felt such a senstation in her life, "Ahh, oh god.. Oh my god. Damon Jesus don't stop, whatever you are doing please don't stop." She moaned loudly.

"Shhh, try and be quiet kitten," he said taking one last lick. That sent her over the edge, flashes of white over came her she bit her lip hard not to scream. Damon chuckled to himself, as he positioned himself over he entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his light blue eyes were dark with desire. Elena nodded.

He slowly entered her, inch by inch. Suddenly he reached a barrier he wasn't expecting.

"Elena? You're not a virgin, what is this?" he was confused.

"I don't know but it hurts, I think it's just because I am not used to your size. It doesn't matter just do it." She moaned, there was a blinding pain as he pounded himself completely inside her. Tears pooled into her eyes, he kissed them away as he lay still waiting for her to motion him.

"You can move now, please." She begged the burning desire inside her began to build again. He groaned as he moved into a steady pace of thrusts. Soon she began to meet his thrusts, he bent between them and claimed her lips. All the while moving in and out faster. She moaned beneath him, begging for release. "Please, oh please faster, harder."

He moaned at her words, their love making became a frenzy, a buildup of emotions and lust, mounting to a climax. She jerked violently beneath him as she met her release, simultaneously he thrust forward once more completely emptying himself deep within her. He slumped forward and moved slightly to the side watching not to crush her.

They both lay taking deep jagged breaths.

"That was…" Elena began.

"Amazing, remarkable. Earth shattering?" Damon replied.

"Yeah, has it every?" she asked.

"No, never, you?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Never." She replied, as she curled up next to him and drifted peacefully to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Elena awoke she was alone. At first, she thought that she had dreamed their love making but an unmistakable stickiness in her private area proved otherwise. She noticed that her nightgown had been rebuttoned and there was a note on the pillow beside her.

 _My dearest Elena,_

 _I apologize for not being there when you awoke. I didn't want to scare poor Marie into an early grave, also I know that Malcom has a mouth on him and if I wasn't in my room he would get suspicious and tell father. Last night was the best night of my entire life, undead or alive. I love you Elena._

 _With love Damon_

Elena smiled as she folded the letter and tucked it away in a drawer beside her bed. Marie was there promptly to greet her.

"Milady what can I do for you this morning?" Marie asked in a happy tone.

Elena smiled widely "Marie I would love to have a bath this morning before breakfast, I had quite a warm sleep and feel rather grubby."

Marie noticed the flush of Elena's skin, how she seemed to glow, she wondered if a certain young master was the reason for this happiness. Marie didn't say anything just nodded and prepared the bath.

Elena felt amazing after her bath and got ready for the day, she chose a red dress to wear, because unlike past Damon she knew her Damon loved red. She hoped that he would approve of her choice of attire. She had Marie do her hair in a simple down look, she knew Damon loved to flow his fingers through her hair.

When she was dressed she headed down to the dining hall. Damon, Giuseppe, and Stefan were all waiting for her. Damon was engrossed in a book, Wuthering Heights to be exact. Giuseppe was nose deep in paper work and Stefan looked like he had chewed the entire end of his finger off.

Giuseppe was the first to look up, "Oh Miss Elena how rude of us, we did not even notice you come down!" he said as he nodded to Damon to the put the book away, and looked at Stefan with confusion.

"It is quite alright Master Salvatore, I am late coming down, I had quite a restless sleep." Elena blushed slightly, it wasn't a complete lie, her night was restless.

Damon smirked as he set his book down, "Come Miss Elena sit beside me, Father and I have been talking about the wedding plans." He said, his blue eyes glistened in the morning sun that peer through the tall windows.

Stefan looked up rather abruptly, "Wedding plans?" he asked confused.

"Oh, sorry Stef, we had not told you yet, Elena and I are getting married," Damon smiled, he was still getting his head around the concept himself.

"Married? You and Miss Elena?" Stefan was in shock.

"Yes, next Friday to be precise." Damon nodded.

Stefan nearly choked on his coffee, "Next Friday! Is that not rather soon?" he was shocked that his father had agreed to this.

"Oh Stefan, please do not bombard your brother with questions, it is alright Miss Elena is a very wonderful young lady, as well she comes from a founding family Stefan, we found out yesterday that she has suffered a tragic loss, she was involved in that carriage crash." Giuseppe alluded as Marie served Sunday breakfast.

Stefan's eyes went wide, "Oh my goodness you are Miranda and Grayson Gilberts daughter? I am so sorry for your loss!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Thank you, Master Stefan, I am slowly getting my memories back, it has been quite the ordeal." Elena replied her eyes misting slightly, if people were to believe it she had to cry.

"Now, can we please stop harassing my fiancé, as you see she is upset as it is." Damon gritted his teeth.

"Yes, we apologize Damon, we did not mean to hurt Miss Gilberts feelings. Now let's eat shall we." Giuseppe commanded.

The rest of the brunch was quiet there was some small talk but over all they ate in silence. However, it wasn't awkward, but more of pensive.

After brunch Giuseppe asked Damon and Elena to his study.

"All the preparations have been formulated for the wedding, tomorrow I will have Marie go with you Elena to pick out a dress, that is unless you wish to wear my late wife's?" Giuseppe asked.

"I um…" Elena didn't know what to say.

"It is quite alright Elena, you take your time we can decide tomorrow. Now I have some more paper work to do but otherwise the day is yours to do whatever you both would like." Giuseppe smiled.

"Father, I wish to talk with Emily Bennett, I want to know more of this prophecy and what my future child has to do with it." Damon stated.

"Very well, I will allow you to go and see Miss Bennett, I must warn you, do not ask about "Her"." Giuseppe stated, a heavy emphasis on "her". Elena was confused, who was this her they were talking about.

"I will not father," Damon nodded.

"Very well, then you shall be dismissed. Please try and be back before nightfall, I do not wish for any animals to attack you." Giuseppe stated, both Elena and Damon knew exactly the creatures he was referring to.

Once outside the study Elena ushered Damon to the parlor.

"What were you talking about with your father?" she asked seriously concerned.

"I will explain in the coach, there are too many prying eyes and ears right now. Go and pack a small bag with things you might need and meet me at the front. I need to talk to Stefan." He said as he rushed off to find his brother. Elena was left even more confused than before.

In Stefan's room…

Stefan stood in the room pacing back and forth, obsessing over the letter. Damon knocked before he entered the small stuffy room. Stefan was the polar opposite of Damon in many ways. Where Damon was a slender, pale skinned man, with vibrant blue eyes and jet-black hair. His brother was stockier, had sun kissed skin and mossy green eyes with light brown ashy hair. When it came to organizing Damon was obsessive, Stefan on the other hand was a very messy man. His room was littered with books, knickknacks, and an assortment of clothing. He had his servant help Marcel, but Stefan refused to allow Marcel to clean.

"Brother, please put that letter down, and stop pacing before you wear a hole in the floor." Damon said removing the letter from Stefan's hands.

"Damey, what do I do, I couldn't tell him. I…" Stefan sat on his bed and buried his hands in his face.

"We will figure something out, it does not say when this Valarie is coming, it could be today, tomorrow or two weeks from now. When I get back from town to day we will talk about it further and tell father together okay?" Damon said patting his brother gently on the back.

"You are going to town on a Sunday? You do not go to church Damon?" Stefan replied confused.

"Elena and I have some business to attend to regarding her family, do not worry." Damon nodded as he got up to leave.

"I am happy for you brother, I have not seen you so happy in such a long time." Stefan smiled.

"Thank you, Stef that means a lot to me. Now you try and get some rest today. I'll be back before you know it." Damon smiled as he walked out of the room.

It was time to go and see Emily Bennett and get some answers, like how he was even here, the only thing he remembers is dying in Elena's arms and then suddenly he was boom right into 1864. He also wanted to know about this Valarie, never in the last 1864 did he remember Stefan ever mention her, never mind a child. Things were not adding up and he intended on finding out why.

Elena was waiting for him at the coach, Malcom had the horses harnessed and ready to go.

The first five minutes of the ride were silent.

"Okay, this is enough what is going on? Yesterday you didn't care about how you got here and now you want to see Emily right away? What is going on Damon?" Elena asked seriously concerned.

"Things are not making sense in this timeline Elena. Yesterday I had conversations with my father and my brother that I have never had before. Serious conversations, things I would remember talking to them about." He said sternly.

"Okay, well are you going to tell me, or do I have to just sit here confused for the rest of the day?" Elena retorted.

"My mother is a vampire. Elena, my mother who I have thought was dead for the last 8 years is alive well undead. My brother apparently knocked some girl up and my dad has gone insane like he cried yesterday…" Damon sighed running his hands through his hair, 'fuck this hair has to go!' he thought to himself as he pulled on it.

"Woah, your mother is alive? That's great Damon your mother is alive!" Elena smiled happily.

"She's a ripper Elena, a ripper…" Damon hung his head.

A ripper, Elena remembered briefly that Stefan was a ripper, when he let his bloodlust take over.

"Like Stefan?" Elena asked sadly.

"Yes, like Stefan, but Dad said she doesn't want to be found." Damon sighed.

Elena understood he would rather not talk about it anymore, so she dropped the topic, "So Stefan is going to be a dad?" Elena was intrigued.

"Apparently the girl already had the baby, she is coming to see him. I don't know what to believe, I mean I am pretty sure I would have known if baby bro had a kid," Damon said chewing his lip nervously.

"Yeah that is bizarre, he had never mentioned anything to me about children…" Elena reflected the time she spent with Stefan in the future.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached Emily's home. The air was hot and muggy Elena could feel the moistness on her skin, god how she missed air conditioning.

Damon knocked on the door, Emily Bennett answered promptly.

"I have been expecting you, please come in." she said ushering the pair in.

"Good afternoon Emily, we are sorry to disturb your Sunday." Elena said as they followed Emily to her "magic" room.

"Like I said child, I was expecting you. I had a vision last night, it was blurry, but you were on your way to see me. What is troubling you?" Emily said as she poured the three of them tea.

"Okay I am cutting right to the chase witchy, last night Elena kissed me, and whoosh I was me again like 2011 me? Got any idea what the hell is going on?" Damon demanded.

"Damon! Calm down!" Elena gasped.

"This is quite a development, so you are, you from the future? The one that I saw die in my visions?" Emily was quite shocked.

"Yes, that would be correct, I woke up here yesterday after passing out after Elena kissed me." Damon reflected.

"Elena did you not say you kissed Damon just prior to his passing in the future?" Emily questioned. Elena nodded. "That explains it then, your soul became attracted to Elena's temporarily and when an act of true love, true loves kiss, was made your soul connected back with your human body. This is all so fascinating." Emily said writing notes in her grimoire.

"So is that why Stefan from the future isn't here?" Elena questioned.

"Master Stefan was not soul attached to you therefore when you came here he would have disappeared in the future as long as he does not become a vampire again this time. Otherwise his soul in the future just ceases to exist." Emily explained, Elena nodded, realizing that Stefan had got a fresh start his conscience would never be wracked with the memories of killing people. That put her heart at ease.

"Okay so that's that issue out of the way, but the next question I have is I am having conversations with Stefan and Pop's that I don't remember having the first time being in 1864. What is up with that?" Damon snarked.

"Well, time travel is a very grey area, having Elena here at all is messing the balance of things." Emily said sipping on her tea.

"But I thought you said I have to be here that I don't belong in the future?" Elena asked confused.

"Its true child you don't belong there, you are destined to be here, but you being here is re writing history, your passing through the time travel vortex is causing "ripples"." Emily explained.

"Ripples?" Damon asked his faced twisted.

"Yes, Master Salvatore, ripples. A ripple is a change in the timeline, what you remember from 1864 is going to be vastly different from this time around. Each ripple will cause a new change, I can't tell you what all will change, but I do know that it was prophesied to be this way. Neither you or your brother were destined to be vampires Damon, the balance of nature must be restored." Emily sipped her tea once again.

"Okay, but you said balance of nature needs to be restored so what about the vampires that already are? How will our child and its blood save the world, Emily what is this all about?" Damon speculated.

"The vampires that already are, they will be destroyed. I still am not sure how the blood of the first born with be used, I have not had more visions of that, as soon as the conception occurs I will get a better idea. When the essence of the child has been created I will be able to channel it and find out its future." She said rubbing her crystal.

"Emily, can you see everyone's future?" Damon questioned.

"For the most part yes, unless they are being protected by another witch, why do you ask?" Emily replied.

"My brother received a letter stating that he is a father, I don't remember this. I realize these "ripples" or whatever are happening but is there any way you can find out if this is true?" Damon asked.

"Hmm, well I can look into the crystal." She said as she began to chant quietly.

"Oh no, this is terrible. Master Salvatore your brother is in grave danger, this changes everything." Emily said her eyes wide with fear.


	10. Chapter 10

**I thank everyone for their follows and likes. Please, please review. Thank you so much for your continued support. I will be working on more chapters for this story and the others very soon, CLM18**

Chapter 10

Damon stared intently at Emily, "What did you say?" he growled.

"Your brother is in grave danger, he must not meet with Valarie at any cost." Emily said in a panic.

"But she said he has a kid? What is going on Emily?" Damon asked wide eyed.

"There is no child Master Salvatore, Valarie is not human." Emily said as she rushed around the room.

"So, she's a vampire? Well that's okay its not like we don't know how to kill them…" Damon said placing his hand over his heart, making a sarcastic gasp.

"Master Salvatore, Valarie is much more than just a vampire. From the crystal it shows that she was sent by your mother to watch Stefan, she was never supposed to sleep with him. There was indeed a child created. But the child has been taken from this world. I am sorry. There is nothing that can be done about that. However, your brother is in danger, Valarie is coming for him, she is under the control of another vampire, your mothers partner, Julien." Emily said frantically. Elena gasped.

"Poor Stefan! He thinks that the child is real. Emily please how can we save him?" Elena begged.

"We have to kill Valarie, this Julien wants your brother dead, he believes that with Stefan still alive your mother will never truly be his." Emily sighed.

"Why does he only want Stefan?" Damon asked curious.

"He believes that Stefan is the key to your mother's humanity." Emily explained.

Damon's eyes went wide. "He's her trigger?"

"Yes." Emily nodded sadly.

"Can you find this Valarie? Like did you see where she was?" Damon asked seriously.

"From the crystal it looks like she is about three days west, but I warn you, she is powerful. She is not a normal vampire, she is what they call a Heretic. Half witch, half vampire." Emily cringed.

"That's impossible, witches can't be vampires they lose their power." Damon sneered.

"Normal witches, yes. But syphon's, they must take magic to make magic, as a vampire Valarie has a constant source of magic in her blood, making her and her kinds nearly invincible." Emily said with fear deep in her voice.

Elena felt her blood run cold, this was getting serious. "Emily how do you kill a Heretic?" she asked concerned.

"The same way you kill any vampire." Emily explained.

"Okay, so the plan would be then, Elena you are going back to the house with Malcom, Emily and I are headed west, I will send a letter with you to father explaining the situation, under no circumstance do you let anyone in the house, you hear me? Not even me okay." Damon said putting his hands on either side of Elena's face and kissing her passionately.

"Damon… please, please be safe. I can't stand to lose you again." Elena said tears threatening to fall.

"You won't." He said as he grabbed a paper and quill and wrote a quick letter to his father and Stefan.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I have gone with Emily to save Stefan, yesterday Stefan received a letter stating that he was a father, curious and concerned for his wellbeing, I asked Emily to see his future. Father a vampire is tricking him, and she is on her way to kill him as we speak. Emily and I have headed west to kill the creature before it gets to him. Please take care of Elena for me._

 _Your son,_

 _Damon_

 _P.S. Please tell Stefan that the letter he received was not true, the son that Valarie had has left this world, tell him I am sorry._

Damon sealed the letter and handed it to Elena, "Hurry, go to the carriage, I love you." He said giving her one last kiss. She nodded and ran to Malcom explaining they had to get back quickly.

"Come Emily lets go kill ourselves a Heretic." Damon smirked, he worried that in his human body this feat would be impossible and that if he didn't get back to Elena and "procreate" the world would be in danger. But none of that mattered, he couldn't let his brother die, not again, especially not for some crazy girl.

Elena ran back to the carriage, she was panting and could barely breathe due to the tightness of her corset.

"Malcom, please we need to hurry." She said between staggered breaths.

"Miss Elena, oh my goodness what has happened? Where is Master Damon?" Malcom said helping Elena into the carriage.

"There is no time to explain, he has gone on an important mission with Miss Bennett, we need to get back I have to give this letter to his father." Elena explained flashing Malcom the letter.

"Right away Miss Elena, please hold on, I will get you there as fast as the steeds can go." He said as he got into the driving seat and began to whip the horses. Elena moaned hearing the animal's cries, the smell of fire was in the air, the stale smell of smoke burnt her nose. She still could not get over the sights and sounds that belonged to 1864. She thought that coming here would be less exciting, less hectic than the future. But she had been more than wrong, if anything this was more terrifying. Damon and Stefan were human in this time, they did not have the power and healing that they had in the future, and that scared her the most. Damon was out there with Emily on what could be considered a suicide mission, all to save Stefan. Elena sighed

feeling herself slowly drifting off.

"Miss Elena? Miss?" Malcom shook Elena softly as they arrive back at the Salvatore Manor.

"Oh, Malcom I am so sorry I fell asleep." Elena said embarrassed.

"Do not fret Miss, come let's get you inside, it is beginning to rain." Malcom said as he held up a parasol to protect Elena from the steady drops of water.

Giuseppe was sitting in the parlor sipping a glass of bourbon when she got in the house. Elena rushed over to him, the look of terror was present in her face.

"Miss Elena, good heavens what is wrong?" he said quickly setting his glass down and rushing

to her aid.

"Its Damon, please he gave me this letter for you, he has gone with Emily." Elena said between staggered breaths.

Giuseppe took the letter from Elena and looked it over, all the color draining from his face.

"Miss Elena, what was all said about my son and this woman?" Giuseppe questioned.

"Mister Salvatore, it is bad. Terrible in fact, this woman named Valarie, was sent by your late wife sir, to watch Stefan. They were not supposed to fall in love, but apparently, they did. A baby was created however it did not survive. She has sent him a letter stating false information to lure him out and kill him. Your late wife sir, she is running with an evil vampire named Julien, he wishes to kill Stefan, as he feels that Stefan is holding her back from being a ruthless killer." Elena explained sadly, Stefan stood in the hall way his eyes wide with shock.

"Is this true father? Mother is alive?" Stefan said shell shocked.

'Oh no.' Elena thought.

Giuseppe bit his tongue it was going to come out one of these days, but he wished it hadn't been today.

"Stefan my son, we need to talk." He said as he poured himself and Stefan a drink.

"Here take this it will calm your nerves." The older man handed his son the amber liquid.

Stefan sat in utter shock, the entire day he had paced his room until his feet hurt and floor boards buckled. He had been petrified to tell his father the truth about Valerie.

"Father, I am sorry. I have disrespected our name." Stefan began.

"Shh, son. I do not blame you for falling in love. I am sorry that it had to end this way. What you have lost is irreplaceable. But I must explain to you, about your mother." Giuseppe said his eyes focusing on the floor.

"When I sent your mother away, I did so to protect you boys. Consumption is highly contagious, Lily wanted to leave, she wanted you to live. What I did not know is that the doctors tending to your mother were experimenting with methods of healing unorthodox." Giuseppe sighed deeply, he pulled out a cigar and snipped the end off, before lighting a match and bringing it to the end. Inhaling deeply, he began to speak again, "The creatures killing so many men, the animal attacks the council has been speaking of, are not animals. Stefan they are vampires, the same vampires in spirt lore and fantasy. They are real Stefan. Your mother was healed with the blood of a vampire, but it was not enough to cure her she succumb to her illness and thus died. The blood revived her and created her into a monster. Stefan the woman that now resides in your mother's body is not your mother, it is a cold hard killer, a monster. You have to understand why I never told you, please forgive me." Stefan was speechless, never in his 17 years has his father ever begged for forgiveness.

"Father… I… Please" Stefan got up abruptly and ran from the room tears littering his face, the look of a broken man was evident. Elena looked sadly at him as he ran up the stairs.

"Sir, I am sorry I did not know he was there when I spoke." Elena responded.

"Do not worry Miss Elena, Stefan would have to know eventually. I am sorry you have gotten all tangled up in this. All of this must be a shock to you." Giuseppe responded.

"Um, no sir this is all pretty normal. In the future we face many challenges as such." Elena sighed.

"Miss Elena, can you tell me about my boys, in the future you are from? Are they evil? Like the vampires that torture the town folk?" Giuseppe asked.

"I, um… no, I would not say they are evil. Just misguided. For 145 years they fought against each other over one woman. It consumed them. Damon turned off his humanity so that he wouldn't feel the pain of losing the woman, and Stefan barely held it together on a good day, his lust for human blood was ruthless. He was a ripper." Elena sighed.

"This woman, you speak of, she is the one that Emily says must be killed?" Giuseppe commented.

"Yes, Kathrine, however I must warn you, Kathrine and I look very alike." Elena explained.

"How so Miss?" he asked concerned.

"Identical, we are identical." Elena said bluntly.

Giuseppe gasped, "This could prove problematic, what will we do? Is there any way we can identify you?"

Elena gulped, Damon did not want his father to know his true identity, but Elena felt that it was the only way.

"I have to tell you something sir, something that will make Damon very angry with me," Elena stated.

"Please tell me Miss, I will deal with my son when the time comes." He said sincerely.

"Damon is not who you think he is, I mean he is, but the other night, when he passed out after dinner, something happened." Elena said.

"Please continue Miss Gilbert." Giuseppe said his voice stuttered.

"Damon asked to kiss me, I agreed he could, when he kissed me he passed out, when he woke up, he woke up with his memories from the future, he woke up as Damon from 2011." Elena said.

"He is a vampire?" Giuseppe felt his blood run cold.

"No, no. not like that just his mind, not his body that is the same as before. But he knows things, remembers things that happened before." Elena said.

Giuseppe sighed in relief. "Thank god, I was terrified I do not want to have to kill my own son."

Elena grimaced, remembering that in her time, that was exactly what he had done, to both Salvatore brothers.

"Miss Elena what is wrong, is it something I said?" Giuseppe questioned.

"It's just, in the future the reason that Damon and Stefan are vampires is because you killed them." Elena gritted her teeth awaiting a yell.

Giuseppe was frozen, the thought of murdering his boys, in cold blood was agonizing.

"Miss Elena, I think that we have spoken enough about the future for one night. Please can you tell me where Damon has gone? So, I can send help." He said, fear was radiating off him in waves, even as a mere mortal Elena could see and feel the compassion and love that he felt for his son. Something that shocked her based on what Stefan and Damon had told her about their father.

"Three days west, they are headed west." Elena replied.

"Thank you, Miss, you may go and have dinner now, and get ready for bed you have had a very trying day." He said as he called the servants to prepare a meal.

"Malcom, I require a coach, I need to speak with the town council immediately." He called out, things were getting far worse than he had ever imagined. The entire town and the fate of his sons, rested on his shoulders and shoulders of his Eldest son, to say Giuseppe was scared was an understatement; he was petrified.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay in writing, I have been writing Exams all week. But I am back now and will be hopefully writing lots tonight and tomorrow. I spent a lot of time to day creating covers for my stories. I am looking for someone to make a new trailer for the path to 1864? if anyone is good with that kind of thing message me! please as always read and review. I love hearing from you, the feedback helps me keep motivated. Thank you once again. CLM18**

Chapter 11

The wind was feverish, and rain came pouring from the sky as Damon and Emily rode west.

"What is the plan when we meet the vampire Master Salvatore?" Emily yelled over the wind.

"We stake her, that's the plan. You give her one of those magical migraines you witch's do and then I will do the honors." Damon bellowed, the sky was getting dark as they reached the next town.

"Let's go and find a room to stay in Emily," Damon said as they pulled into a small motel.

After he got a key to a room he gathered the horses and tied them up for the night.

Inside the room…

"Emily, I have more questions for you." Damon said as he rung out his shirt and placed it over the fire.

"Proceed Master Damon." Emily said as she took out a small loaf of bread from her pouch.

"What do you know of the prophecy that Elena and I are intended to complete?" he asked as she handed him a piece of bread.

"I know that you and Miss Elena are to conceive a child, and that the child's blood shall be used to destroy the darkness. I also know that Kathrine Peirce must be destroyed and that she carries within her pure darkness. It is not known to me at this time if the darkness that must be destroyed is that of Kathrine herself or something far worse." Emily replied taking small bites of the bread.

Damon chewed his lip, "But will my kid die?" he asked seriously concerned.

"I do not believe that is the plan, no Master Damon. As far as I know the child will live. As I explained earlier, I can not tell the fate of the child until it has been conceived." She stated as she took a small drink of water.

"Hmm, I see." He replied as he stared into the fire, the flames of the fire reflecting in his eyes. His mind was deep in thought, so much had occurred in the past day in a half, so much that didn't make sense. When he died there had been nothing, it felt as if he was waking up from a dream. He remembered Elena kissing him, he remembered saying goodbye, and then it was blank. Like a darkness over took him and he just lay in limbo. Then suddenly, he woke up in his bed, in 1864, the thoughts of the future felt like a bad dream. Except they were not a dream, everything he experienced as a vampire had happened, and all those things had shaped him into who he was now. He sighed, 'how can I be the man that Elena needs me to be, I know that I am human now, but I still don't feel human.'

"Emily, because I came from the future am I one hundred percent human?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Master Salvatore you are human, only your mind came back, I do not know how it happened exactly, time travel and soul connections are very complex. A soul connection is not something that witches can create, it is fate, and destiny. The powers that be have decided that you are needed here." Emily explained.

Damon nodded as he watched the fire dwindle to nothing but embers. 'I am needed…' he thought, the thought was so foreign to him.

In Mystic Falls…

"Mayor Lockwood, Mayor, what will we do?" the council was frantic, Giuseppe had called a town meeting, and told the rest of the council what had been going on.

"QUIET!" The mayor yelled. "Giuseppe please explain the gravity of the situation."

"If we do not band together to kill the vampire that is coming after my son, the fate of all of you is in jeopardy!" Giuseppe demanded.

"Why should we help your sons? The eldest boy of yours is nothing but a womanizer!" one man piped up.

Giuseppe felt his face growing hot, he knew that Damon was a flirt.

"I am not asking for you to help me for my own sake, I am asking you for the sake of this town. This vampire is dangerous, more dangerous than the rest. It is powerful, it holds magic, you must help us destroy it before we do not have a town." He growled.

"Giuseppe is right, men we will leave immediately. There is no time to fight over grievances such as young Master Damon, we all have sons we know how they are. It is settled, grab your horses and meet us out back, we will leave tonight." The mayor demanded the council, many men scowled.

Jonathan Gilbert came up to Giuseppe. "Is my niece safe within your home?" he asked.

"Miss Elena is very safe." Giuseppe responded.

"Emily came to me, she explained the importance of Elena, I will help you keep your boys safe. I know that Damon is vital in finishing this war. What ever you will require for dowry please name your price." Johnathan explained.

"Thank you, Gilbert, but we shall talk about this another time, tonight I wish only to reach my son." Giuseppe said shaking the mans hand. Johnathan nodded. As he walked outside to get his horse mounted Giuseppe couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Do you have everything men?" the mayor called out.

"Yes, sir I believe so, we have stakes, Vervain and torches." One man said.

"Good, remember this one is powerful, as Pep said it has magic, we must not be fooled!" the mayor yelled. "Let's go and kill this beast!"

At the Salvatore Manor…

Elena tossed and turned in bed, she was worried about Damon, about Stefan, and even about Giuseppe. Finally, she gave up trying to sleep, she got out of bed and slipped on a pair of soft shoes and a robe and walked down stairs.

The house was dark aside from the odd oil lamp. As she got to the parlor she lit a candle. She nearly screamed when she saw a man sitting in one of the chairs.

"Miss Elena? What are you doing up at this hour?" the man said.

"Stefan?" Elena squealed.

"Yes, it's me, I am sorry to scare you." Stefan replied.

"It's okay, I am sorry I could not sleep that is why I am awake." Elena explained.

"I could not sleep either." Stefan replied glumly. "Miss Elena?"

"Yes?" Elena asked.

"You care for my brother deeply, how can you after only days of knowing him care so much?" Stefan asked curious. "Its as if you have known him for much longer than you have." Stefan observed.

Elena gulped, Stefan had already had so much shock today she wasn't sure how he would take the truth…

"Stefan, I mean Master Stefan. I do not know how to explain." She said rubbing her eyes slightly.

"It is okay if you wish to call me Stefan, I do not need fancy titles, Miss Elena." Stefan said. "Please do not sugar coat things, people need to stop babying me. Please Miss Elena tell me the truth."

Elena sucked in a large mouthful of air.

"I am not from this time Stefan." She sighed letting out all the air she prior inhaled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Two days ago, when I came here, I was sent by a witch. Her name is Bonnie, she is Emily Bennett's great-great grand – daughter." Elena cringed.

"Until today I would have laughed at you for what you just told me, I would have asked you if you belonged in a mental hospital. But after what father told me about vampires. I believe you." Stefan said quietly. "Why did you come here?" he asked.

"I came here from the year 2011, I now you in 2011." Elena replied, Stefan's eyes grew huge.

"How is that even possible that is over 150 years away." Stefan gasped.

"In the future I came from you and your brother both are vampires." Elena bit her lip as Stefan's face became pained.

"I am a vampire? In the future?" he asked his voice cracking with emotion.

"In the future I came from yes, but you won't be this time, not if you don't want to be. You can grow up, have a family, become whatever you want." Elena smiled.

"How do you know for sure that it won't be my fate? That it won't be Damon's fate?" he asked Elena seriously.

"Because that is why I was sent here." Elena sighed. "I was sent back in time to stop you and Damon from becoming vampires. To destroy any possibility for vampires existing ever again. There is a prophecy, that the child that is born from true love, from a soul connection, will destroy all evil and darkness. That child is mine." Elena said.

"You are with child? Does my brother know that you have already been touched?" Stefan said his voice dripping with anger.

"No, no I am not with child. The child must be created from true love, it has not been created yet. Stefan I would not do that to your brother. I assure you, I love Damon." Elena defended.

"Do you court him in the future? Is that why you know you love him?" he asked Elena seriously.

"No, no I don't court him. I… I um. I court you." Elena bit hard on her lip, this was all about to get very awkward.


	12. Chapter 12

Please Read and Review! Thank you for your Reviews. CLM 18

Chapter 12

The room was quiet, Stefan sat with his eyes wide and his mouth unmoving. Elena's lip twitched, she did not know what was going to happen, was it a calm before the storm.

"We, we court?" Stefan finally stammered. His mind was racing with thoughts.

"Um, yes…" Elena responded.

"Okay… um but now, here, you wish to be with Damon?" Stefan asked his voice was thick with emotion. Elena could see the visible hurt expression on his face.

"A lot of things happened before I came here, that made me realize who I wanted to be with, I am sorry…" Elena did not know how to explain it, talking with Stefan about this all felt weird. Stefan just sat there with a blank look on his face, an uncaring look.

"There is no need to apologize Miss Elena, you and I here we do not have a relationship like my brother and you do. I have never seen Damon so happy before, I must say I am envious of him." Stefan said his eyes glued to the floor.

"Stefan… there is someone out there for you I know there is. I am sorry about what Valarie did to you, it was not fair. I know things are very confusing right now." Elena sighed, even for herself things were confusing.

"Miss Elena, can you tell me what happened that made you realize you loved my brother?" Stefan asked.

"He died." Elena said her eyes misting.

"Damon died? How?" Stefan was shocked.

"He was bitten by a werewolf, you tried as hard as you could to find a cure to save him, but it was too late." Elena said, even though Damon was safe and fine, it was still so painful to talk about, she began to cry.

"Oh Miss Elena, I never meant to upset you." Stefan said coming over and sitting close to her.

"It is alright, it just feels like yesterday that it happened, your brother loves you so much Stefan, he would do anything for you. When he died he told me that he was so sorry for the things he did to you and wanted you to know that." Elena said between sobs. "I know that it wasn't this you that I was supposed to tell that to, but I feel like I should tell you anyway. I know that Damon's not dead now, but it still is so painful to remember how he died." Elena said wiping her eyes. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her, getting all these feelings out in the open felt almost like closure.

"I am sorry that you had to experience such a loss, but so what was being said about a carriage crash and your parents, that is not true?" Stefan asked finally realizing that Elena had not come on a carriage here.

"No that is not true, but nobody else must know that, everyone in town must think that I came here that way. My parents did however die in my time, in a car accident, cars are very much like carriages just without horses." Elena tried to explain without confusing Stefan.

"That is fascinating, does my brother know the truth? About you being from the future?" Stefan inquired.

"Yes, yes he does. Stefan, I want to tell you the whole truth, I think it is safer for you if you know. Damon is also from the future." Elena said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked taken back.

"The other night after dinner when he fainted, I had kissed him. In the future I kissed him goodbye when he died. His soul became trapped or combined with mine somehow and when I kissed him again, it reattached to his human body." Elena explained, Stefan's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Wow, I swear I am going to wake up tomorrow and this has all been a messed-up dream," Stefan said as he got up from the couch.

"Come Miss Elena I will escort you back to your room, we must get to sleep." Stefan said as he reached his hand out to Elena.

"Thank you, I am sorry I burdened you with so much information." Elena said as they walked up stairs.

"It is quite alright Miss, I am glad you told me the truth." Stefan said as they reached Elena's bed chamber.

"Good night Elena." He said pushing a kiss to her forehead.

"Good night Stefan." Elena replied slipping in her room.

As Stefan walked back to his room he felt lost as if everything in his life had all been a lie, he felt that what he had been told about being a vampire, that in that life he had more purpose.

He sighed as he kicked of his shoes and stripped down to his underwear, throwing his clothes all over the room. He vowed he would find out how he became a vampire, and if he could do it he would become one. 'I will ask Miss Elena tomorrow how I became a vampire and I will become one again.' He thought to himself, a wicked smile crept up on his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

Elsewhere in the Motel…

As Damon slept demons from his past haunted him, he saw visions of blood, there was so much blood. He could smell it, taste it, it felt like he was drowning in it.

He jolted from his cot. His blue eyes were bloodshot with lack of sleep, dark circles forming under them, all night he had been tossing and turning. He looked out the little window of the room, the sun was rising. He looked over to Emily who was also just arising.

"Master Salvatore, Good morning." Emily said cheerfully as she rose from her bed and began the fire to boil some water to make porridge.

"Good morning to you as well Emily." Damon finally replied as he put his now dry shirt on. "I am going to go outside and check on the horses." He said as he strapped his boots on.

As he walked outside he noticed more horses outside than the night before, out of the horses one was particularly familiar.

He clicked twice and whistled. "Noir?" he called out to the horse, the horse lifted its head high.

"I thought it was you, what in heavens is fathers horse doing out here?" Damon said aloud.

"It would be because father is here." A voice said from behind him. Damon turned around and was shocked to see his father standing in front of him.

"Father what on earth are you doing here?" Damon asked startled.

"I did not mean to startled you boy. All of the council is here, we are going to help you defeat the vampire." Giuseppe replied as he took two cigars from his pocket offering one to Damon, at first Damon was going to decline the offer, but then he just took it anyway. His father rarely shared with him and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity. Giuseppe lit the cigars with his lighter. Damon took a deep breath in the taste of tar over came his senses. It had been years since he had smoked, he had gone through a phase in the 90's where he smoked cigarettes to pass the time. But here in his human body the smoke choked him.

"Easy there son, I suspect this is the first time you really smoked." Giuseppe laughed softly as Damon coughed.

"I guess your right Father, I don't usually smoke, but if I am going to stay awake today it may help," Damon sighed as he and his father sat down on a bench.

"So, Miss Elena told me something interesting yesterday." Giuseppe said as he blew out a puff of smoke. Damon felt a knot begin to tighten in his stomach, what had Elena told him.

"Oh?" Damon questioned.

"You do not need to pretend anymore Damon, I know that you are not my Damon. That you are from the future, Elena told me." Giuseppe said as he patted his sons back tenderly.

"I…" Damon's words were caught.

"I know that I killed you, in your time. I am sorry." Giuseppe apologized.

"Um, yeah… I don't know what to say really, things are so messed up. I have memories that happened but yet don't even exist." Damon sighed.

"Son, I know that you and I, that we have had our differences. That the way I treated your mother and you and Stefan, that it wasn't right. I am sorry, but I promise you that from now on I will never hurt you again. I will never raise my hand to you or yell at you, I will never make you feel worthless ever again. Damon you are so special, you don't see it but I do, and for so long I have belittled you. I want you to take over the family business son." Giuseppe said as he poured his heart out. Damon was shocked at the words his father was saying, 'is he for real?' he thought to himself.

"I.. I don't know what to say." Damon stammered.

"Take your time to think about it, I am getting to old to keep up with the changing world. I would still be there for support to show you how to do the books, but I think that is your time to shine. Stefan wants to be a doctor he does not have any desire in the business. I know you are good with money, you always have been, and you are organized. If I left this in your brothers hands I know that we would go bankrupt." Giuseppe explained.

Damon laughed slightly as he rose from the bench. "I will think about it father, when we get all of this vampire shit out of the way I will consider it." Damon said as his father began walking back to his room. "Hey Old man? I forgive you." Damon called out as his father walked away. Giuseppe turned around and smiled at his son, unshed tears welling in his eyes. He mouthed the words "thank you".

In the shadows…

"How are we going to take all of those men down?" a creature whispered.

"It will not be easy Valarie, but I think that if we pretend to be good little girls they will have no choice but to trust us, and then we kill them." Another creature smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't posted in The Path to 1864 for a while I had a bit of writers block when it comes to this story but I am back now! Got a lot of great ideas that I am working on with this story, stay tuned! Please Read and Review, if you read and like something please take the time to comment it means a lot to me :) CLM18**

Chapter 13

Elena shot out of bed suddenly, there was a nagging feeling in her mind. All night she had nightmares about Kathrine, Klaus and Stefan. She rubbed her hands over her face, looking around the room for the clock. The little hand read eight.

She got out of bed and Marie helped her get dressed for the day, she worried about Damon. Even though she knew he was safe with Emily she worried that she would lose him again.

When she got down to the dining hall Stefan was already waiting for her with breakfast.

"Miss Elena, Good morning." He smiled suspiciously.

"Good morning Stefan." Elena smiled, noticing he seemed to be acting weird.

"It would appear my father and brother still are not back from there excursion." Stefan commented as he took a bite of an apple.

"Well, Miss Bennett did say it was a three-day trip just to find Valarie." Elena commented.

"Yes, I suppose. This must put a kink in your wedding plans." Stefan said dryly.

Elena nearly choked on her orange juice.

"I um… I think that dealing with the vampire problem is much more pressing at this time." Elena forced a smile.

"Yes, the vampire problem, speaking of vampires, how did I become one in your timeline?" Stefan asked bringing his napkin to his mouth and wiping it.

"Um… I do not really think you want to know." Elena coughed.

"No please Miss Elena I am very curious." Stefan said coldly.

"Well um, a vampire named Kathrine came to live with you. She looks a lot like me, I am her doppelganger, someone who looks exactly like another. Kind of like a twin. Anyway, she came, and you and Damon fell in love with her. She wanted to turn you both, so she could have you both forever, she was sick and twisted. Before she could kill you her self to turn you, your father found out what she was and captured her. Then you and Damon went to save her, and your father killed you." Elena took a breath.

"So, my father he kills us?" Stefan gasped.

"Well he did in that timeline yes, and you and Damon believed that Kathrine was dead, so when you died and came back in transition, which is what happens before you become a vampire. You both chose not to feed, drink blood to complete the transition, you wanted to die. But when you went to say goodbye to your father, you found out he killed you and you got angry and killed him and drank his blood completing the transition." Elena said weakly.

"I see, so how exactly does one become a vampire?" Stefan inquired.

Elena's brows furrowed. "I um. I don't know the details you will have to ask Damon when he gets back. I am sorry Stefan, but I must go and see Marie, I am not feeling very well." Elena excused herself from the table, she had a very bad feeling about all the questions Stefan was asking.

At the motel…

Emily stoked the fire below the boiling pot of water. She stood up suddenly, she could feel something not right in the air. She quickly put the fire out and rushed outside.

Damon was sat on the step of the motel admiring the early morning, after the talk with his father he was taking time to reflect.

"Master Salvatore!" Emily rushed to him.

"Emily good heavens what is wrong with you?" he said standing up quickly.

Emily panted out of breath. "Master Salvatore, there is something not right, I can feel it in my bones. Vampires are around." Emily stammered.

Damon bit his lip, "I see, okay well I better go get father and his men so we can saddle up." He said as he headed over to the room his father walked to.

"Master Salvatore, you miss understood me, the vampires are here." Emily said again.

Damon could feel his blood running cold.

"Emily, can you see where?" he said not turning around.

Emily pulled out her crystal, looking deep in it concentrating hard. He heard the audible gasp escaping her lips.

"They are in room number 6, it is Kathrine and Valarie, they are working together." Emily stuttered.

"Figures, Kitty Kat would be involved." Damon growled walking faster to retrieve his father.

"Damon?! Son what is the rush?" his father said as Damon barged into the room where his father and the mayor were staying.

"They are here, in this motel room 6 we need to go now and kill them." Damon said cryptically.

"Woah slow down." Giuseppe said.

"Sorry but there is no time to talk, get the Vervain, stakes and light some torches." Damon said frantic.

"Son, calm down, I know you want to kill these creatures, but we cannot go guns blazing with no plan." Giuseppe tried to reason with his impulsive son.

"There is no time for a plan father, we have the element of surprise and the sun to help us." Damon commented, he knew that Kathrine could get away, but he didn't think that Valarie could.

"Okay well men you heard my son we need to get moving." Giuseppe said flabbergasted, he had never seen Damon so motivated about anything like this before.

"No offence or anything Pepe, but I do not think that rushing this is the best plan." The mayor said quietly.

"I trust my son George, he may be impulsive, and reckless but something has changed in him, something that has brought out a fire and passion, you have to trust me on this, for everyone's safety. If he says that this is the right thing to do I am going to stand by him, and if you're not going to help me then so be it." Giuseppe snapped as he got on his overcoat and walked out of the room to meet Damon with supplies.

George Lockwood stood amazed, "Well you heard the man get moving." He said gritting his teeth to the rest of the council.

Giuseppe ran out to catch up to his eldest son, "Damon slow down." He panted.

"We have to kill them father, my whole life changed because of that bitch and I plan on destroying her, right now." Damon said seeing red.

"Who?" Giuseppe was so confused.

"Kathrine, Valarie is with Kathrine," he bit his lip.

"Kathrine the vampire that turns you, in your time?" Giuseppe gasped.

"Yes, that Kathrine, that manipulative, crazy bitch. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go and kill her." Damon said pushing past his father heading towards room number 6.

Giuseppe sighed as he followed his reckless son. "Damon wait!" he called out, but Damon was too far away to hear. Emily ran after him.

Damon knocked softly on the motel door. He could hear shuffling on the other side of the door. The door opened, and Damon was met with familiar cold brown eyes.

"Oh, hello kind sir, is there a problem?" Kathrine purred.

"Good morning Miss, I am sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you by chance had any laundry soap, you see my father over there has spilled coffee on his most expensive suit." Damon lied.

"Oh, that is awful, but I unfortunately do not, however please come in I will ask my companion for you." Katherine said seductively, opening the door wide.

Damon smirked this was the best outcome. He walked into the motel room slowly, Emily concentrated on psychically finding Valarie behind the closed door when she found both vampires she prepared to immobilize them.

"Valarie, this kind man here needs our assistance." Kathrine smiled. Damon eyed the young vampire in the corner far away from the light of the sun.

"What type of assistance would he be needing dear Katherine?" Valarie smiled.

"Well I think he needs soap of some sort but well I am sure he would rather have something else more inviting." Kathrine said loosening her ties on her corset.

Damon bit his lip, "Mam, I believe you have miss read my questions, I am already taken." Damon said bluntly.

"Oh, that truly is a shame, you are such a strong specimen, you would have made a beautiful immortal." Kathrine sighed. "Valarie, kill him."

Damon smirked, "Not so fast Kitty Kat." He said plunging a stake in Kathrine's shoulder.

Kathrine gasped, "How dare you!" she screamed, her face contorting, dark veins creeping under her eyes, fangs sprouting from her mouth.

Valarie jumped forward the light of sun beaming through the window burned her, "OW! Kathrine I can't come any further what do I do?" she panicked.

Damon smiled, "You, you die." He laughed.

"Who are you?" Kathrine bit her lip, her fangs nicking the soft flesh, pulling out the stake and throwing it to the ground.

"Who am I? I am your worst nightmare." He chuckled maniacally.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning Character Death! Sad character death :( Please read and Review! CLM 18**

Chapter 14

Tension hung in the air like a thick cloud. Kathrine's dark eyes shot daggers at him.

"What Kitty Kat are you scared?" Damon taunted.

"Why would I be afraid of a mere mortal like you?" Kathrine replied her voice dripping venom.

"Ha, you have always been so naïve." Damon laughed.

"You don't know me stupid man, you don't know anything, and for this! You are going to die." Kathrine lunged forward her teeth bared aiming her fangs at his carotid artery.

Just then Emily hit them with a blast of psychic energy, the door burst open and Kathrine flew back smashing hard into the wall.

"Jeez witchy thought you were going to leave me hanging." Damon snarked looking back at Emily and the men behind the door.

"Now we need to finish them off." Damon smiled heroically, today he would finally get his revenge on Kathrine.

"Wait!" Emily said holding her head in pain, her concentration on holding Kathrine faltered, the vampire quickly got up and ran off.

"What the fuck Bennett!?" Damon yelled, rushing to pick the witch off the ground. Valarie shook and hid in the corner trying hard to be hidden.

"You can't kill Kathrine." Emily finally gasped.

"What!?" Damon and all the men yelled.

"She must not be killed today, the powers that be will not allow it. The prophecy has come to me!" Emily said her eyes wide.

"What?" Damon questioned.

"The baby it has been conceived, conception has occurred, I can see your son's future now." Emily said her eyes glowing bright white. "He and Elena are the ones that must destroy Kathrine and all her darkness, with his blood on the dawn of his 18th year. It was so unclear but now, it is all there. We must hurry back to Mystic falls; your brother has become a liability." Emily said before fainting.

Damon was caught off guard, the baby had been conceived? But they only made love the one time, how is it even possible that it would happen so quickly.

"I think the witch is mistaken," Giuseppe intervened, "You and Miss Elena are not betrothed yet." He directed at Damon.

Damon just chewed his lip, rustling in the background distracted him from his fathers worried gaze.

"We still have a vampire to deal with." Damon said avoiding his father and the councils judging eyes.

"Please… Please don't kill me." Valarie begged.

"Why should I spare your life when you came to kill my brother." Damon said his voice thick with anger.

"Your wrong, I love Stefan, I wanted to run away with him, to take him far away so we could be together forever away from Julien." Valarie begged.

"Well that's too bad because he is not going anywhere with you, you cannot be trusted if you are working with Kathrine Peirce you are as good as dead." Damon said his eyes narrowing.

"Please, I just want Stefan, I won't hurt anyone I will leave your little town alone." Valarie pleaded.

"ENOUGH talking!" Damon bellowed. "You used a sick trick to lure him out, making him believe he was a father? What kind of sick bitch are you?" Damon yelled as he walked closer to the shaking new vampire.

"Joseph was real, he was." Valarie cried, "Julien killed him, when he found out I was pregnant he killed my baby, Stefan's baby. I didn't want to be a vampire, Lily healed me with her blood I didn't know that if I died I would turn. I wanted to end my life, my whole reason of living was Joseph, you have to believe me please. I love your brother I always have."

Damon felt her pain, her anguish, but he knew that no matter what today Valarie would die, if it was at his hands or the hands of the countless men outside the motel room.

He bent down to be eye level with the woman. "Let me tell you a secret." Damon whispered as he pushed a Vervain soaked stake into Valarie's chest just enough to hear the hissing sounds it made on her skin, holding her there.

"I used to be a vampire too, I understand your anguish, your pain. But no matter what, right now you are going to die. You can make it painful or you can die in peace. Either way you're going to die. I suggest you turn it off, turn off your humanity, it will hurt less." He sighed looking straight into Valarie's eyes. He felt evil killing her, he felt as if it went against everything he was, this woman wasn't evil, she was misguided just like he was. She was driven by love, just as he was. As he pushed the stake through her heart and heard the bones of her chest wall crack, he felt the pain as if it was his own. He watched as her face contorted in pain, saw the dark veins creep up her body. He felt terrible as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Burn the room." He said coldly as he walked away picking Emily up of the ground and heading towards the horses.

"Damon!" his father yelled to him.

"Damon, we can not just let that vampire get away." Giuseppe commented.

"Father there is nothing that can be done, you heard Emily the prophecy will not allow us to kill Kathrine until its time." He said his back still to his father.

"Damon that prophecy she speaks of is lies, Elena is not with child!" Giuseppe whispered as he got closer to Damon and Emily.

"I believe she is father." Damon said once again not turning around.

"How is that possible? It would not be yours it must be someone from the future." His father tried to reason.

"The child is mine father. We may not be married first as you had wanted but we have consummated our relationship." He said clicking his tongue.

"Damiano Giuseppe Salvatore! Do not tell me you slept with Miss Elena in my home, unwed!" his father fumed. Damon rolled his eyes as his father used his Italian name.

"I slept with Elena in your home unwed." Damon smirked, if it was one thing he loved it was getting under his father's skin.

"This is preposterous! This means we will have to move the wedding, you get married tomorrow Damon!" his father scoffed as he mounted his horse.

"Yes father." Damon said sarcastically, as he grabbed a wet cloth and patted Emily's face lovingly.

"Do not use that tone Damiano." Giuseppe sneered. Damon just rolled his eyes once again.

"We will talk about this when we get home, I expect you to come with me this coming week, so we can begin your training at the plantation, this is no longer your choice anymore." Giuseppe said as he rode Noir home.

Emily came to finally after several swipes of the cloth.

"Jesus, witchy I thought you were never going to wake up, come on we have to head back to Mystic Falls, apparently you said my brother has got into trouble?" Damon smiled as Emily got her bearings.

"Oh, Master Salvatore, is Valarie dead?" Emily said trying to steady herself. Damon wrapped his arm around her.

"Woah there, maybe you should head home with the council they brought a carriage, I will take Patsy home." Damon said patting the horse on the nose.

"Are you sure she can be quiet a handful. Especially riding so close to Fred." Emily commented to her other horse, the one she had leant Damon for this trip.

"Miss Emily she will be fine, she's timid compared to my Blanc at home." He smiled remembering that his prize Mare was still alive. He and his father got Noir and Blanc at the same time, when Damon was 10, before his father had became abusive. They named their horses the French words for black and white, the memory always made him smile. It was a simpler time back then, before all the hurt, the death, the heartache.

"Well if that is alright with you I do believe I will take the carriage, I have used far too much power today." Emily sighed.

"To answer your question, yes Valerie is dead." He nodded, he still felt sadness to the situation, yet another girl that his brother loved he had killed or stolen. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Good, however, I saw Stefan in a vision, he is not well. He is obsessing with becoming a vampire." Emily commented.

Damon's eyes went wide. "What!?"

Emily nodded, "I have seen it, he must not find out about Kathrine being alive, there are far stronger forces at play, the universe has destined Stefan and Kathrine to be with one another." Emily sighed.

"A soul bond? Like what Elena and I share?" Damon asked shocked.

"Similar yes, but it is more than just a soul bond, Stefan and Kathrine are doomed by fate, the doppelganger curse." Emily stated.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for being absent for so long. I have been very ill for the past month. I have shingles and had gotten a sinus infection. I have been trying so hard to write this past while, but I have so many ideas that I just have to get written down. Please bare with me as I start back up again :) Thank you all for your patience and your kind reviews! Here is chapter 15. CLM 18 Please read and review!**

Chapter 15

Elena stumbled up the stairs to find Marie, she had not completely lied to Stefan she did feel unwell. She wondered if it was the heat, this era had no central air and the days had been extremely hot.

"Marie?" Elena groaned as she finally found the mocha servant fawning over some sheets in a guest bedroom.

"Miss Elena? Oh, dear are you alright?" Marie said noting the paleness in Elena's face.

"No, no Marie I do not feel very well." Elena said, her heart began to beat fast and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Miss Elena! Oh goodness, Malcom! Marcel! Come quick the lady has fainted!" Marie screamed to the other servants as she rushed to Elena's aid herself.

"Oh Miss Elena, please come back to us. Master Damon will be furious if I let anything happen to you." Marie cried as she cradled Elena's head in her lap.

The male servants, followed by Stefan came rushing to the women's aid.

"Oh my god! Marie what happened to Elena?" Stefan gasped, he had thought Elena was upset with him and had rushed off. He had not actually thought she was ill.

"I do not know Master Stefan, she just came to me unwell and suddenly she collapsed. Oh Malcom, Marcel please help me get her to her bed. She needs to rest, oh, oh, Master Damon and Master Salvatore will be much displeased!" Marie said rushing around the little room looking for a face cloth.

"Marie, please calm down. My brother and father will not be angry with you, they will only worry of Elena's health. I will mount my horse and look for them while Marcel goes to town to fetch Dr. Fell." Stefan exclaimed his green eyes sparkling with importance.

His words seemed to calm the stout woman, her aging face softened as she gave Stefan a faint smile.

"Aye, Master Stefan you are right, rushing around will not help the Missus." Marie said as she headed to Elena's room with the wet cloth in her hand.

She pushed the soft cloth to Elena's forehead. She noted that Elena felt warmer than she should, so she quickly rushed to remove Elena's dress to cool her.

Elena moaned, as she stirred, her dark brown eyes opening slowly.

"Oh Miss Elena!" Marie sighed, "Master Stefan the lady has opened her eyes!" Marie smiled widely.

"Yes, see Marie calm and collect is the approach needed." Stefan nodded from the door way.

Elena moaned out as she once again fell out of consciousness. Marie gasped, "Oh dear, Miss. She has gone again." Marie shook her head.

"I will be back soon Marie, I am going to find my brother and father, Miss Elena's condition is concerning." Stefan exclaimed as he pushed back from the door.

"Please be safe Master Stefan, I would hate for you to get hurt, especially with those animal attacks!" Marie worried.

"I will be fine Marie, try not to worry so much. Please take care of my brothers betrothed." Stefan said as he turned and headed down the stairs to the stables.

Unknown to him, Damon and Giuseppe were already back to town. Stefan was quick to mount his horse, his horses name was Filipe, he was a strong stallion. His coat was a dark brown and his mane was just as dark. The horse had a fine temperament and could run at extreme speeds. Stefan was quick to move down the road, towards the west.

Meanwhile…

"Father! Please stop this nonsense." Damon begged as his father pulled at Damon's shirt.

"I shall do no such thing Damiano. You must be fitted for this tuxedo today! You are getting married tomorrow, as what Miss Bennett said this morning is disgraceful, and no one is to know of your sins." Giuseppe commanded as he helped Damon into the suite jacket.

Damon rolled his eyes as he buttoned his cuffs. "You realize that in the future sex before marriage is the rage?" Damon smirked as his father's face pinked with fury.

"Damon! Do not speak like that in public. Your mother raised you with more respect than this." Giuseppe seethed as he rushed out of the changing room to pay for the tux.

Damon laughed as he slipped the tux off and got back into his regular clothing.

"Okay father, where are we off to now?" he chuckled as they left the suit shop.

"We are done for today, Marie will take Elena to get fitted for a dress as soon as we get home." Giuseppe noted.

Damon nodded, suddenly he stopped walking abruptly.

"Damon?" Giuseppe commented.

"Father, is that not our carriage that Dr. Fell is getting into?" Damon gasped as he walked faster towards the carriage.

"Damon, slow down I can not run boy!" his father yelled behind him. Damon ignored the man's pleas.

Damon took off in full speed, if anything had happened to Elena he would never forgive himself.

"Dr. Fell? Where are you going?" Damon panted as he reached the carriage just as Marcel was about to shut the door.

"Master Damon, you should hop in, it appears your betrothed is very ill." Dr. Fell commented.

"Elena is sick?" Damon asked his blood running cold.

"Yes, from what Marcel has informed me." Dr. Fell nodded.

"Dr. Fell, good afternoon, is everything alright?" Giuseppe said as he finally reached the carriage.

"No, I fear not, as I was telling young Damon here, we must get to your home quickly it appears Miss Gilbert has taken a turn for the worse and is very ill." Dr. Fell stated.

"Oh, dear god, I will meet you both at home, I must go get Noir." Giuseppe said has he squeezed his son's shoulder in comfort.

Damon nearly missed the gesture of kindness, for his mind was focused on getting to Elena.

The ride back to the manor felt like it took ages. When they finally pulled up in front of the doors Damon pushed the carriage door open quickly. He did not even let Marcel park. "Damon!" Dr. Fell gasped as he watched the young man rush to the door.

"My god that boy will get himself killed on of these days." The doctor sighed out loud.

"Marcel, please direct me to where Miss Gilbert is." Dr. Fell requested as he pulled his medical bag from the carriage.

Giuseppe was not far behind them and his pulled up beside the carriage with Noir.

"Malcom!" the old man yelled towards the servant who came rushing out of the house. "Please mounted Noir in the stables and put the carriage horses to the barn. I must get to my son," Giuseppe said as he rushed up the steps slightly limping on a bum leg.

"Damon!" he yelled as he reached the foyer.

However, Damon was already in Elena's room. "Master Damon! You mustn't be in here with Miss Elena indecent like this!" Marie gasped, quickly covering Elena's undressed form.

"Oh Marie, it is not like I haven't seen her naked before." Damon sighed, little did he know that his past self-had seen Elena naked the first day, so his comment didn't really shock Marie.

"It is still not proper!" Marie demanded.

"I only want to see if she is alright, please." Damon begged.

"Is the Doctor here yet?" Marie asked as she made quick work to straightening Elena's hair and wiping her face, so to save some of the girl's dignity.

"Yes, he is down stairs and should be up soon." Damon sighed as she reached down with his hand a brushed a stray hair out of Elena's closed eyes.

"God, Marie she is burning." He commented.

"I know Master, I have been trying to cool her for hours, she just keeps getting hotter." Marie mumbled sadly.

Damon chewed his lip fervently. Emily had prophesied that Elena and his son would destroy Kathrine in 18 years, so he knew that she would be alright, she had to be.


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM BACK! Holy crow, I am so sorry for being gone for so long. I was so sick, then I graduated College, and now I am freelance editing on Fiverr. There has been so much going on! But I have not forgotten about you all and my stories. I am working really hard on them now and I have even started a blog to engage you all better! please follow me on there to keep up to date with all my adventures in writing. I am also working on a book to publish on Kindle. I won't keep you from the fic any longer haha. Thank you all for your continued support, here is the much anticipated chapter 16. I had a poll on my Fb page about if Stefan lives or turns well, you'll get your answer this chapter!**

 **As always READ and REVIEW CLM 18**

Chapter 16

Doctor Fell took his time looking Elena over. Damon grew impatient waiting.

"What is wrong with her?" he said urgently.

"I am unsure boy. I have never seen symptoms such as these." Doctor Fell mused.

"You've never seen a fever before?!" Damon said dumbfounded.

"Silly boy, not the fever." Doctor Fell sighed.

"Then what?!" Damon demanded.

"Look, this matter is bizarre. Her pulse is elevated beyond normal human rate, the fever is concerning yes, but not as much as her blood pressure, and her abdomen is swollen, I am fearing that she may have a rupturing organ." The doctor scratched his head.

"Are you sure? What if she was expecting and that is why she has a swollen abdomen?" Damon questioned quietly.

"Young Salvatore, what you are accusing is serious, that would mean that you are accusing your betrothed of adultery?" the Doctor gasped.

"I never accused that at all Sir. I only stated that there is a possibility that Miss Elena is expecting, not that she would have been sleeping around." Damon gritted his teeth.

"That would mean that you are telling me that you have already slept together?" Doctor Fell asked intrigued.

"I may be telling you that information, information that you Doctor Fell will take to your grave. I may not be able to threaten you but I will have my father pay you greatly for your confidence." Damon glared.

"Young Salvatore, the business of my patients are never disclosed. What you tell me here today I will not repeat, but I must know everything to help Miss Gilbert." The doctor acknowledged.

"Fine, yes we have slept together, but only once, just under two days ago." Damon stated. Doctor Fell nodded as he placed his hands on Elena's abdomen once again, noting that it was indeed swollen due to a developing pregnancy.

"Mmm, this is perplexing, it takes much more time for a pregnancy to develop, yet now as I examine Miss Gilbert it is evident that she is with child. It may be because she is so young, and much to skinny. Damon, I am fearful for Miss Gilbert, her body is rejecting the child." Doctor Fell said sadly.

"She is miscarrying?" Damon gasped, 'no that's not possible Emily assured me…' he thought to himself.

"It is possible yes, I am sorry." Doctor Fell nodded sadly.

"Is there anything that can be done? Will she die?" Damon bit his lip attempting to push the angry tears billowing in his eyes away.

"I am afraid there is nothing that can be done, I will make her a tonic for her fever, otherwise she will have to just be watched closely and kept hydrated. If the pregnancy does not expel or her body fails to accept it I fear there is a possibility that she may die yes. " The doctor instructed as he took a vial of medicine from his bag and mixed it with water and placing it in a syringe and injecting it into Elena's arm.

"Thank you," Damon said weakly as he watched the doctor giving Elena the medicine. 'You can't leave me, not now, I only got you back. Emily must know how to keep you alive. Both of you.' He thought looking at the frail girl before him.

In the meantime Stefan and Filipe where nearing a small town outside of Mystic Falls. The days heat was starting to lift as dusk over took the sun.

'I have to find my brother, if Elena dies, Damon will never forgive me.' Stefan thought to himself as he ushered Filipe to a motel.

Something seemed off about this motel, it was quiet, too quiet.

"Hello?" Stefan bellowed as he reached the front desk. Silence is all he heard. He looked over the counter and was shocked at what he saw.

The young desk agent lay dead in a pool of his own blood. His neck was torn open. Stefan felt bile rushing to his throat. Vampires.

'Oh my god, why did I ever want to be this?' thoughts rushed to his mind as he turned around to find help, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Elena? What the hell are you doing here?" he said his eyes wide. The woman that stood before him looked exactly like Elena, but Elena was miles away sick. Stefan was confused.

"I am sorry kind sir you must have me confused. I am Kathrine, I am here to find a room." Kathrine smiled, she instantly felt a connection to this man.

Stefan froze in his spot, 'Kathrine' the name rang in his mind. What Elena told him earlier in the day was coming back in waves. 'She comes and destroys my family, that's what Elena says.' Yet Stefan felt a pull, like the universe was trying to connect them, like the two ends of a magnet – they just fit.

"Kathrine… That is a very pretty name." Stefan said as he swallowed hard, trying to slow his beating heart.

"Why thank you kind sir, may I be so forward to ask yours?" Kathrine flirted, noting the increase of Stefan's heartbeat.

"It's, it's… Stefan…" he stuttered.

"Stefan, short for Stefano?" Kathrine toyed.

"Um… Yes, my family is Italian." Stefan muttered, taking in a deep breath.

"Mmm, I like Italians." Kathrine smirked. Suddenly he remembered the dead front desk attendant.

0

"I…" Stefan stumbled over his words.

"Oh I apologize Mister Stefan, I did not mean to be so forward." Kathrine smiled. Stefan sighed in relief, he had thought she was going to eat him.

"No need to apologize Miss Kathrine, but I am afraid you will not be finding a room here, and nor will I, it appears that the front desk help has been murdered." Stefan commented.

"Murdered? Oh no how did that happen and how do you know?" Kathrine played along.

"I found him just as you arrived, it appears his neck has been ripped open, I believe it is the work of "vampires"." Stefan boldly stated reaching for the nearest wooden object.

"Vampires? How much do you know about vampires?" Kathrine asked staring deep into Stefan's mossy eyes. Her pupils dilating as she spoke, Stefan was frozen to the spot.

He immediately began to speak, it was as if he had no control over his lips. "I know that you are a vampire and that you will come and stay with my family, fall in love with both me and my brother, then you will turn us into vampires. That is what Elena warned me." Stefan grabbed his mouth as the words left his lips.

"Who is Elena?" Kathrine's voice was harsh, not light and airy like Elena's, her brows furrowed in anger.

"Elena, is my brother's betrothed, she looks exactly like you, she said she is your doppelgänger. She came from the future and is here to destroy you, her and my brother." Stefan gasped.

"Your brother, is he of medium height, dark haired man with gorgeous blue eyes?" Kathrine asked intrigued.

"Yes, his name is Damon." Stefan tried to fight the compulsion, biting his lip.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore correct? He and your father I presume almost killed me early today which means that you are Stefan Salvatore. It is sure a pity what happened to Valarie, and your baby Joseph." Kathrine tilted her head as she began to circle Stefan in a very menacing way.

"What… What are you going to do to me?" Stefan asked fearfully, feeling tears stinging his eyes.

"I am not sure yet, do I kill you now, clean up loose ends? Or do I compel you to forget me?" Kathrine stopped still. "You are a beautiful specimen that is for sure." She said taking her hand and stroking Stefan's cheek softly.

"You will go home, forget everything you saw here today, the only thing you will remember is that you went for a ride on your horse and got lost, a kind woman gave you directions how to get home and you left." She said before quickly whisking away into the night.

Stefan shook his head. 'I have to get home, father will be furious it's so late.' Stefan thought to himself, confused on how he got there in the first place.

Kathrine watched him mount Filipe and ride off into the distance.

"Who are you Stefan Salvatore, and why do I want you so?" she whispered into the wind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Good day everyone, Chapter 17 is more a filler chapter and lots of Giuseppe/Damon/Stefan father bonding. Chapter 18 is really going to be about the baby and the prophecy. Anyway READ and REVIEW. xxx CLM 18**

Chapter 17

Damon sat at the end of Elena's bed, his head in his hands. Doctor Fell had left, Marie had retired to her chambers, which left Damon alone. The only light in the room was a slowly fading candle.

"Elena, baby, I can't do this without you. I can't live 1864 over again, not without you. Please, please be okay." He whimpered.

A figure stood at the door.

"Son," Giuseppe whispered. "Son, please you need to rest, let me sit with Miss Elena."

"No, no Father. She needs me." He said turning his head away from his father, so not to show the tears.

"Damon you are exhausted, you will be no use to Elena if you are ill yourself." Giuseppe said as he took a seat on a chair adjacent to the bed.

"Father." Damon began.

"No, Damon it is settled. You will go to bed, and I will take over for a few hours, then your brother will relieve me." Giuseppe stated.

"Stefan? Where is he? I didn't see him when I got back." Damon commented.

"Your brother was on an adventure apparently to find us, he got lost and a woman gave him directions to come home, he just got home not moments ago, I am not pleased with him, but that is a matter for another time. Damon please go to bed. Malcom has got a bath ran for you." Giuseppe pointed to the door where the servant stood.

Damon weakly nodded. "Thank you father." He said defeated.

"I love you son, I know I don't always show it but I do." The old man stated as he lit the oil lamp next to him and pulled out a novel.

"I… I love you to." Damon whispered quietly to himself as he left the room.

Elena lay motionlessly on the bed, in her head thoughts were racing 'Why am I so hot, where is Damon, I need Damon.' She moaned in her sleep.

"Hush child, you are alright." Giuseppe said as he rose from his seat and took a cloth from the wash basin. Squeezing out the excess water and placing the cool rag on Elena's forehead, he began to speak in a low voice.

"You mustn't die child, I fear you are the only thing keeping my son sane. I have seen the look in Damon's eye, the look of a broken man. You must fight this." Giuseppe stated as Elena's breath returned to normal and she drifted back off to sleep.

Malcom stood in the doorway, "Sir, Master Damon is asleep now." He spoke.

"Wonderful. Malcom please go to town and fetch Miss Bennett for me, Miss Elena is in a bad way and I need her guidance." Giuseppe requested.

"Right away sir." Malcom said as he swiftly exited the room and headed towards the stables.

Some sort time later Marcel appeared. "Sir, shall I wake Master Stefan to relieve you?" the servant kindly spoke.

"Yes, please Marcel, and then could you please check on Damon, Malcom has gone to town on an errand for me." The old man said grasping the chair arm to steady himself as he rose.

"Right away sir." Marcel nodded as he rushed to Stefan's room.

The young man groaned as Marcel lightly shook him.

"Master Stefan, Master Stefan, you must wake up. Your father needs your assistance with Miss Elena." Marcel said loud enough for Stefan to hear but not so loud to wake the rest of the house.

Stefan groaned as he opened his eyes. "I am coming Marcel. I will be there shortly." Stefan said pulling himself out of bed. He grabbed a cleanish looking shirt off the floor and pulled on a pair of trousers.

As he stumbled into the hall he walked right into a hard back.

"Jesus, Damon what are you doing out of bed." He grumbled as he realized who he had walked into.

"I cannot sleep, not knowing Elena is sick, and I have to have a word with you." Damon said his bloodshot eyes narrowing. "Who did you speak to when you were lost today? Think hard, what did she look like?"

"I… I do not remember, it's like a blur, I do not even remember why I left in the first place. Marcel told me it was to find you, but I… I do not remember." Stefan stammered.

"Fuck." Damon whispered. "Stefan, take this bracelet and wear it all the time, never take it off. It has a special herb called Vervain in it, it will keep the vampires out of your head." Damon said handing his brother a rope like bracelet.

"Thank you, I have to tell you something Damon." Stefan gulped.

"Okay?" Damon said his eyelids drooping.

"I think I want to be one. A vampire. What Miss Elena told me about that Stefan, he seems like he actually had a purpose." Stefan said seriously.

Damon felt the knot in his stomach tighten. "Stefan, you do not want to be a vampire. I do not know what silly notions you have in your mind about your future self. But I assure you, you are a terrible vampire." Damon seethed.

"But Damey…" Stefan began.

"No! Stefan. You are a ripper, okay? You rip people's heads clean off their bodies and then feel so bad about it you put them back together, and when your humanities off you kill villages! You are not becoming a vampire!" Damon yelled pinning his brother towards the wall, nearly crushing his windpipe.

Giuseppe Salvatore had heard his boys fight before, over silly things like toy soldier's or the affection of a girl. But as he watched from the doorway of Elena's room he was terrified. This was a new level of anger he had never seen from Damon.

"DAMON! Get back from your brother NOW!" the old man bellowed from down the hall.

Damon pulled away from Stefan, his icy eyes staring angrily into his brothers mossy green ones. He stormed back to his room and slammed the door, leaving Stefan and Giuseppe alone. From behind the closed door they heard a glass shatter. Both men grimaced at the sound.

"Stefan! What in gods name did you say to your brother? I have never seen Damon so angry before, and frankly I was afraid he was going to kill you." Giuseppe gasped.

"I… "cough"." Stefan tried to speak but his throat was raw from being strangled. Marcel passed him a glass of water.

"I, I upset him father. I told him I wished to be a vampire. What Miss Elena said about that Stefan, it seemed like he had a purpose. He was not a nobody, not like me." Stefan said tears glistening in his mossy eyes.

"Stefano Alessandro Salvatore! I never want to hear such nonsense leave your lips again. You are far from nobody. You will be a great doctor like Doctor Fell, and you will be an Uncle in 9 months' time, and that child will need all the support it can get. Your brother is in a volatile state right now Stefan! You must not say things to upset him in such away." Giuseppe was shocked at the thoughts of his youngest son.

"I am sorry father. I do not know what came over me." Stefan said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well, no matter I am too tired to deal with this right now. You shall go watch over Miss Elena until Miss Bennett arrives. When she arrives come and call for me." Giuseppe said as he began to walk away.

Stefan nodded and headed to Elena's room to watch her for the duration of the night.

Giuseppe walked over to the door of his eldest son's room, and lightly knocked.

"Damon?" the old man said quietly.

"Come in." Damon said hoarsely.

Giuseppe gasped as he walked into Damon's room, the perfectionism of the room was gone. Clothing was thrown about, there was broken glass littering the floor, Damon sat leant against the bed post a bottle of bourbon lay empty at his feet. He wore trousers and a shirt which buttons were undone, his hair was a mess.

"Dear God, son what the hell happened in here." Giuseppe commented at the state of the room and his son.

"I… I got angry, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill him…" Damon's eyes were wide with fear.

"Damon, you are under a lot of stress right now son. You need to calm down, you need to rest. I am going to call for Doctor Fell, he will have a tonic to help you sleep." Giuseppe sighed.

"No! I am not crazy father. I… I need to speak to Emily." Damon said as he attempted to get up from the floor, but his newly human body wouldn't allow it. He had forgotten what it felt like to be drunk, actually drunk.

"Damon, I will get Marcel to come and clean this up, for now here." The old man reached down to help his son off the ground. Damon took his father's hand to steady himself. Giuseppe guided him to bed. "When Miss Bennett gets here I will wake you. Until then please sleep son." He said as he pulled the covers over Damon. He watched as the young man's eyes drifted shut, and sleep over came him. The look on his face reminded Giuseppe of his late wife, his vampire wife.

"Oh Lily, why did you leave us. If you could see what has happened to your son. Just look at him, he is a broken man, and it is all my fault. Both of your son's need you so much right now." Giuseppe whispered out loud as he stepped over the broken glass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for your patience. I apologize for being so late. I have been very busy lately with my blogs, writing a book, freelance editing and finally getting back to good health. Here is Chapter 18! Please Read and Review. also check out my blog which is all about my writing experience and updates on my ideas for fan-fiction: whimsical-tales . com CLM 18**

Chapter 18

Stefan sat at the end of Elena's bedside nursing his aching neck. 'I pushed him to far this time.' Stefan thought to himself rubbing the spot where Damon nearly crushed his windpipe.

The wax of the candle beside Elena's bedside was fleeting. The light slowly dimming. Stefan drove into the drawer for another one pulling out Damon's letter. He sighed as he read his brothers calligraphy.

"Oh Miss Elena, you must wake up. I fear Damon will not survive this if you perish." Stefan whispered taking the girls frail hand in his own.

There was a small knock on the door, Emily Bennett walked into the room with her magic bag in toe.

"Master Stefan, can you please fetch your father for me?" Emily asked quietly so not to wake Elena.

"Right away Miss Bennett." Stefan said quickly as he scurried towards his father's room.

He knocked softly on the hard oak door. "Father? Miss Bennett is here." He said just above a whisper.

"Good, tell Malcom to wake your brother." Giuseppe replied in a thick voice as he rose from his bed pulling his robe tight against his body.

"Right away father." Stefan said rushing to find Malcom.

Damon felt like his head was in a vice when Malcom finally rose him. Every sound was amplified beyond human recognition. The floor was moving in ways unnatural. Damon squinted as he saw the empty bottle of bourbon on the floor of his trashed room.

"Fuck." He groaned as he swung his legs slowly over the edge of his bed, placing his left foot to the floor to steady his spinning head.

"Master Damon, Miss Bennett is here." Malcom said again in a soft quiet voice, which to Damon sounded like gunshots.

"I heard you the first four times Malcom. I am coming." Damon snapped back as he guzzled the glass of water beside his bed.

When the three of them entered Elena's room, Damon, Stefan and Giuseppe were shocked to see what Emily was doing.

A blue light surrounded Elena's body as Emily's hands were raised upwards. Emily slowly dropped her hands upon hearing the men enter the room.

"It is a good thing you called me Master Salvatore." Emily spoke to Giuseppe.

"What is wrong with her Emily!?" Damon demanded.

"Damon!" Giuseppe warned.

"It is alright Master Salvatore, Damon is right to be upset. Miss Elena is very ill." Emily started. "The baby is much too powerful for her body."

Damon swallowed hard. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I have already done a protection spell on the child and on Miss Elena, but she is very weak. You must make sure she eats and drinks properly. Your son is a very powerful witch." Emily nodded.

"A witch?" All three men spoke.

"Yes, a witch. He is the descendant of both the Petrova Bloodline as well as Silas' bloodline. I realize that this information is of no use to you but it is amazing. Without the use of time travel this would never have occurred. Kathrine would never have been able to bare children with either of you. (Emily stated pointing towards Stefan and Damon) and in the past-future you both were vampires therefore unable to procreate." Emily explained extremely excited.

"So you are telling me this baby is like a super witch?" Damon said in wonder.

"Hmm, not a super witch, but a very powerful one. Unlike the Heretic we encountered earlier, who cannot make their own magic, your son makes too much magic. Elena here is oozing magic aura. This much magic is draining to have on all the time. The spell I put on the baby will slow his magic aura slightly. But I must warn you this pregnancy will not be like a normal human pregnancy." Emily sighed taking a sip of water from a glass Malcom handed her.

"What do you mean not normal?" Damon said eyes wide.

"Your son will be born in 4 months' time. His body is forming at a faster pace than a normal human child. If I did not put the protection on Miss Elena he would have been born in 2 months and it would surely have killed her." Emily explained with urgency in her voice.

"4 MONTHS!" Damon and Giuseppe gasped.

"Yes, 4 months. There is much to prepare. Miss Elena shall wake soon, she will need nutrients and to take this tonic daily until the birth." Emily said handing Damon a bottle of pink liquid.

"It will keep the baby from growing too fast and give her some energy. I hear that your wedding is to be tomorrow? I would advise you marry as soon as possible before Miss Elena is too weak." Emily nodded as she packed her bag up. "I will be back next week to check on Miss Elena and the baby. Good day Salvatore's." Emily said as she left the room towards the coach, Giuseppe and Stefan following behind her.

Damon stared at Elena as they left the room. His world felt like it was crashing in on its self. Last week he was dead, door nail dead. This week he is fighting heretics, and his brother's stupidity, and now. Now he stood eyes glued to the woman of his dreams, the one person who could contain the darkness of his heart. He felt responsible for her misery, he thought that if it wasn't for his genes she would not be in this mess. If she had married a normal human boy in the 2000's she would be safe, no magical pregnancy that could kill her, the hardest thing she could have faced would have been her husband's terrible cooking.

Damon sighed as he turned to leave the room as Marie came to help Elena wash up. Elena still had not woken and this worried Damon.

"Marie, please alert me when she wakes." Damon said as he began to walk from the room, his eyes falling to the floor. He studied each plank of wood as he walked to his room, eyeing each groove in the pattern trying his hardest to take his mind off of Elena. As he reached his room he sat on the bed closing his eyes for a moment, almost instantly sleep overtook him enrobing him in a quiet darkness.

Within his dreams he stood alone.

 _"Father, father…" a voice rang out in the darkness._

 _"Hello? Who is there?" Damon asked searching the darkness for answers._

 _"I am here father, Mother will be alright. She loves you very much. She will not leave you." The voice spoke again._

 _"Who are you?" Damon asked his eyes straining in the dark trying to find the body which the voice came from._

 _"I am your son father, Alexander Damon Salvatore."_

Damon gasped loudly as he woke up, he felt his arms being shaken.

"MASTER DAMON!" Malcom yelled loudly, he caught his mouth with his hand abruptly noticing that Damon was staring widely at him.

"Master Damon excuse me I am so sorry I shouted at you!" Malcom said embarrassed. "But you were in such a dead sleep, and Marie told me you told her to wake you when Miss Elena rose. And I couldn't wake you and…" Damon put his hand over the servant's hand.

"Malcom, please calm down I am not upset with you. You said Elena is awake?" Damon said sitting up on his bed.

"Yes sir, and she is asking for you." Malcom replied.

Damon felt a weight lift from his chest. 'She is going to be alright' Damon thought to himself the words of his dream echoing in his mind.


End file.
